Ravenclaw and Raven Hair
by bluehairedweasley
Summary: Hi, My name is Willow and this is my story. Handcuffs, nosy relatives, crazy fangirls and an annoying journalist called Aria Skeeter? A bunch of idiots who want to pull off the greatest prank in Hogwarts history an manage to drag a poor unsuspecting girl (me) into the plan. To top it all off I find myself falling for my best friend Albus Severus Potter. OCxAlbus
1. Introductions

Hi and welcome to my new story! I don't really have much to say but this will be an Albus and OC story from the OC's POV.

Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own Harry Potter and I only own Willow and her family and maybe a few characters you won't recognise. I also own the characterisation of some NextGen characters but I don't own them.

* * *

If you didn't know me you wouldn't know I was a witch. My father's a wizard but my mother is a muggle and I have two siblings who were also admitted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

My name is Willow Ava Harris and I'm going into seventh year with my best friend Albus Severus Potter. He's a Gryffindor and I'm a Ravenclaw but the different houses didn't matter in this generation. After the Battle of Hogwarts, inter-house unity became common.

Al's other two best friends are Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. I know they're Weasley and Malfoy but they are adorable. After years and years of sexual tension they finally started dating at the end of their sixth year. Ron didn't say anything but obviously didn't approve. Hermione taught him to hold his tongue. Speaking of Hermione, all she said about Rose and Scorpius was: "He looks exactly like his father without the bitterness and sadness behind a façade of smugness. I understand how she was the brightest witch of her age.

My other two best friends are the identical twins sons of the famous war hero, Luna Scamander (nee Lovegood) and Rolf Scamander (grandson of the famous author, Newt Scamander). Their names are Lorcan and Lysander. They both have lemon blonde hair, pale blue eyes and inherit their mother's strangeness. They aren't as odd as their mother but they do inherit a little.

They talk in the special way twins can only speak, do everything together, sorted into Ravenclaw and are obviously identical. The only way I can tell them apart is by the clothes they wear. Lorcan wears baggy ripped jeans, muggle band shirt and leather jackets. Lysander wears polo shirts, tight-knit jumpers and skinny jeans. Lorcan commentates quidditch and Lysander is a chaser on the Ravenclaw team. Sometimes I feel like the third wheel because they slip into their twinception mode. I guess that's why Albus is my ultimate best friend.

He inherits his father's wild hair and startling green eyes and raven coloured hair. He inherits his father's poor eyesight and has black glasses. He had been seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team since his 3rd year and smells like cinnamon and leather.

…

Fine! I may or may not have 'accidentally' run into Al and knocked him over so I could smell him but that's beside the point.

My favourite person is my younger brother who is set for his third year. His name is Lucas and probably my favourite guy. Al comes second to Lucas. He has a mop of straight brown hair. The same shade as mine, but my hair is a mess of tangled curls. Lucky bastard has bright blue eyes and no freckles on his olive skin.

I have brown eyes and a few freckles on my olive skin.

Lucas is also skinny probably because he runs a lot. As for me, I have no thigh gap and I have to catch my breath at the entrance of the Ravenclaw tower because there are so many staircases. Lucas would make a prettier girl than me. One time when I was ten and he was six I tried to give him a girly make over. Needless to say he was a pissed as a six year old could get and didn't speak to me for a whole week. For people who aren't as close to their siblings as Lucas and I, that's like a year.

I have an older sister, Miranda, who's 25 and engaged to an attractive douche-bag called Blair McLaggen. Two attractive people by society's standards who happen to be arses, getting married. Like Lucas, she has pretty blue eyes and knows how to create the potion to make her chocolate curls tame. She – like Lucas, _again_ – has olive skin and zero freckles. She left Hogwarts with top marks and is utterly beautiful. I hated her. Most people love her and honestly if I wasn't related to her I'd love her too. She hates me and I hate her. It's everything, really. I'm not sure what started our feud but it's grown. My mum and dad know, Lucas knows. Miranda and Lucas don't hate each other but aren't close. In my eyes, that's the only thing which I can rub in her face. It was a bit pathetic.

Present day I am in the Potter's backyard watching Al, James, and Lysander and Lorcan frolicking in the backyard. Luna and Rolf Scamander were on an expedition in Sweden for some sort of magical creature. You may be wondering why they are frolicking – or quite possibly why _I'm_ not frolicking with them. These Quidditch crazed boys were fairly well built so I didn't fancy being squished. These teenagers (three of them were seventeen and one was nearing twenty) were not drunk, but frolicking because here they could be 5 year old girls without getting captured by the several wizards eager to take pictures of them for the papers.

Being the children of war heroes, they were in the public eye more than they liked, even for the cocky James.

Apparently when they were younger, Teddy Lupin helped them scare off interviewers by acting like they weren't the Wotter's (Weasley's and Potter's).

I went to join the boys, mostly because I was bored and I may be able to stop them before Ginny Potter became too suspicious. If I was squashed to death you know the reason why.

* * *

Hello readers of this new fic. I'm new to this website so apologies if this is rubbish! Constructive criticism is appreciated and thank you for reading until now. I know this was a bit short and kind of crappy but it will get better!

-bluehairedweasley-


	2. 1 Girly Girl and 6 Idiots

The boys and I had returned inside when Ginny Potter assumed we were frolicking because we had a clever idea on how to burn the house down. I obviously wasn't quick enough.

That's why I was sitting on Albus' bed with James, Lysander, Lorcan and Al in his room. James stood on Al's desk, ducking his head slightly, talking about the various pranks he played at Hogwarts and suggesting ideas for us. Scorpius is meant to be on his way soon so he can be in on the plan.

"-It was vile, disgusting, smelt like goblin piss-"James ranted.

"I know, James!" I said banging my hand on the bed in exasperation, "I was there! We all were there!"

"I wasn't there." Scorpius entered the crowded room and took a seat of the rug beside Lorcan.

"Doesn't matter," James waved his dismissively, "Tomorrow Teddy's coming so your homework is to write down a list of questions to ask him about pranks."

"Victoire is going to be there. You do remember they're married. Not sure how you missed the wedding. You must have been drunk…" Albus mused.

"Not to mention the fact that James had the audacity to assign us homework!" I said.

Al looked at me, blinked stupidly and said: "Speak English, please."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. It wasn't my fault I am a Ravenclaw and I am superior. I may have been a tiny bit egotistical which obviously was an attractive trait. If you hadn't guessed I'm also very sarcastic.

James looked at both of us with his eyebrows raised. "When you're ready." I flipped him my middle finger. My parents must be so thrilled they raised such a classy child.

Scorpius sighed. "Willow, if you knew James at all you would know that he really didn't want you to do it. All good pranksters know that homework is made to be ignored."

James, for a brief second, looked thoughtful then said, "That's exactly what I meant. Thank you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Al who was sitting next to me on the bed laughed along with us at Scorpius' middle name.

"Got something to say Albus Severus?" Scorpius sassed. Al turned tomato red which would only look adorable on him. You didn't hear it from me. Also a helpful note for you would be that I was possessed when I reached to poke Al's flaming cheek. The laughter ceased and James looked between us once again. I was mentally beating myself up but luckily Lily Luna Potter entered the room.

"Oh dear, a room full of teenage boys smirking. I only wanted to grab Willow," Lily had a mock expression of disgust.

Being the normal person I was, I launched myself at Lily as if she was food and yelled, "Save me from these abominations!"

We laughed and headed to Lily's room ignoring the confused whispers from Al's room. I looked into her room and was blinded by the terribly sight of neon pink and other bright colours.

"The brightness! I burns!" I cried pretending to shrivel.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Honestly! You spend too much time with my brother. You're both like vampires!"

"I don't spend that much time with James," I said using the power of smartarsery.

"Should I have said boyfriend then?" Unlike Albus, when I blushed I turned an ugly shade of red.

"See you're blushing!"

"No! I'm only blushing because it's weird!"

"It's weird you are totally in love with him. As in Albus!"

"I give up but just know that I definitely do not fancy Albus Potter."

Lily faked a smile at me. "Fine! But can I at least give you a makeover."

"WHAT?!"

"I can only do it to you. I only have brothers. I'll only do makeup and hair."

I stared at her suspiciously and she used her puppy eyes. I gave in.

* * *

I looked at my appearance in the mirror. My wild curls were in a tame side fishtail braid. She had charmed foundation to suit my skin tone. I could no longer see my freckles. I had shimmery bronze eye shadow and eyeliner and thick mascara. I looked grateful at my lips which only had clear lip-gloss.

"You look stunning. Now to show the boy!"

"What?! No! They'd take the mickey out on me! They'll never let me forget this and – oh." I now knew why Lily suddenly dropped Albus. I told her stubbornly that I would not go into Al's room so Lily dragged me to his room with me screaming and attempting to bite her.

I scowled at everyone in the room. They all gaped at me.

"Willow," James said, "You actually look like a girl!"

"I've never seen you look like a girl!" Scorpius added.

I scowled at them and looked down at my baggy shorts and Holyhead Harpies top. It was no secret I was not a girly girl like Lily but they can't have seriously forgotten I was a girl.

Al saw my scowl and hastily said, "If it makes you feel better, I always remembered you were a girl." He seemed relieved to have made that remark.

Lorcan and Lysander were nice enough to act on my discomfort and said in sync, "Stunning."

James and Scorpius far more annoying and started ranting on about how amazing Lily's work was and how she should be proud of herself. They obviously got over the shock of discovering I was a girl. That lasted far too long and those idiots were laughing at how uncomfortable I was.

They would be the first on my hit list. I'm sorry Rose but you better enjoy your last moments with you boyfriend.

I stared pleadingly at Albus (it may have come out as a glare) begging him with my eyes to say a short review. My best friend said, "You look beautiful, but it's not you." I could have hugged him but since I'm a *cough*dignified*cough* Ravenclaw, I composed myself and swept out of the room.

I washed all the makeup off but kept the fishtail braid.

(I was right. They all teased me about it afterwards. Even the Scamander twins and Al.)

It was approaching dark so it was time to head home. I would apparate home because it was close enough and I hated Floo powder.

The first thing I was greeted to when I arrived home was my mother yelling at me. I tuned in to find out what exactly she was going on about.

"You just leave your family here in the holidays to go off with your friends and you didn't keep us updated. Couldn't you just be a normal girl and spend time with your family. You could have helped me out with organising your sister's wedding. Your sister wanted to make you a bridesmaid. She did everything for you. Gave you a pretty pink dress and even decided to lend you precious gold chain and you just deserted us!"

There were several things wrong with that statement. My sister hates me. She knows I hate dresses and necklaces and the colour pink. Miranda was the oldest perfect child and there was me so I just apologised to my mother and stomped upstairs into Lucas' room.

"Yo, sis!" Lucas greeted without looking up from his book.

"Hey! What did you do today?"

"Just read. You?"

"What do you think?"

"Frolicking with Albus," Lucas said sarcastically.

"Well, actually I did do that." 13 year old Lucas just rolled his eyes at me as if he was older. I looked at Lucas' book.

"Mate, you're about one chapter in. You couldn't have only been doing that."

"Fine! I went for a walk. I couldn't stand them fussing about the wedding."

"Tomorrow come with me to the Potter's."

"Lily's the youngest and she'd two years older than me."

"So? It doesn't matter. James is two years older than us. Plus Teddy Lupin is coming!"

Lucas's eyes lit up. Teddy Lupin was is idol and I was giving the opportunity to meet him. Teddy Lupin was part of Lucas's favourite band and I was giving Lucas the opportunity to meet him. I deserve the best sister award. "I'll come!" Lucas said happily.

"It'll be fun and Teddy's lovely and by the way, do you have any good prank ideas. No questions – just tell me."

* * *

Okay so that wasn't my best but I'm trying to improve. Please review. Tell me any ideas you have! I probably won't update too often as I get busy easily but here is another chapter!

-bluehairedweasley-


	3. A Restful Day

Hello silent readers (or I may be talking to myself),  
I know this isn't the very, very best but can you please review. Anything? Okay on to the story.

* * *

"Honestly, she can't be that deep of a sleeper!" A preteen male voice spoke. How rude. Poking me as well. An abomination! You can only poke me if you're Gerard Way. I'm pretty sure Gerard Way wasn't in my bedroom. I wouldn't mind if he was though. I mean that in the non-creepiest way.  
"She's awake and ignoring me?!"

"Huh?"

"Oh good! You're awake and listening! When are we gonna see Teddy Lupin?" the poker asked eagerly. The voice sounded like Lucas, was eager as Lucas and was in my bedroom which mum or Lucas would only dare go. It couldn't be Lucas. I probably was dreaming. This person even idolised Teddy like Lucas does. The lead singer of a famous Wrock band (The Blue Nargles) happened to know me because his god-brother was my best friend.

"You're absolutely batty! Are you sure you're a Ravenclaw?" How dare this Lucas imposter accuse me of not being a worthy Ravenclaw!

"I'm not an imposter. It's me. Lucas. Your brother. Remember me?" Oh. I knew it was Lucas the whole time. Turn those judging eyes away from me.

"I remember you. Why are you in my bedroom at half past four, anyway?" I asked. I could hear a face palm.

"It's 5 to 11." I threw my quilt cover off and gracefully fell out of bed. By gracefully I mean I fell face first.

Lucas dared to roll his eyes at me. I looked up and almost laughed my head off. Almost. Lucas wore navy blue skinny jeans, a light blue collared shirt underneath a grey jumper. And he actually tied his shoelaces!

"You know Teddy's married and Victoire is pregnant. He's absolutely in love with her. I'm pretty sure he's straight. Never showed an interest in guys. Sorry, mate."

Lucas was mature and poked his tongue out at me and turned to leave the room. He turned is head back and said, "I think we should leave at 11. And please don't go back to sleep."

Since I am neat and organised as Ravenclaw's are (Ravenclaw's are also very sarcastic) I picked up a pair of black combat boots, black skinny jeans (for my not skinny figure) and a faded grey top with a skull. Nice choice, Willow! Now convincing Al you're not emo will definitely be successful. Soon I was out of my room and gripping Lucas's hand. _Don't splinch. Don't splinch. _

"Bye Mum! Lucas and I are going to visit the Potter's!" I apparated before she could yell at me.

* * *

"Wow! Their house is so big and isolated! It's amazing!" Lucas exclaimed, taking in every aspect of the Potter's home. We climbed up the stone steps leading to their front door.

"3, 2, 1, ARGHHH!" I looked to the sound of the noise and saw James and Albus jump out of the second storey window.

It had gotten to the point that my first question was, '_Why aren't they wearing protective gear?'_

Of course, they didn't land on their feet, or even their butts. They landed on their sides and started uncontrollably rolling down the grassy hill. Being the nice person I am I raced down the steps again and jumped on to the grass to try and stop them from rolling. I should have calculated their momentum but I didn't. They just took me with them.

At the bottom of the hill, you could say I was in a Potter sandwich. Jealous? I think so. I landed on James and Albus' crushing weight was on me. _Flash.  
_Ginny stood next to Lucas who was flipping out on the inside. It was so overwhelming to be in the presence of a famous war hero. She also had a huge camera is her hands.

"You all look so surprised in this photo. I'll take another one." Ginny brought the camera in front of her face and snapped.

James was pretending to cry, I was pretending I couldn't breathe and Albus was punching the air in victory.

Ginny showed the picture to Lucas. "How's that. Pretty cute, isn't it?" Lucas just stuttered and nodded his head.

I was not going to let him forget this. It just made me wonder how he was going to react in front of Teddy. Luckily I had my trusty camera…which was getting squashed by Al.

I screeched in the most melodious manner and pushed Al. He yelped and hit the ground. I rolled off James who lay limp on the ground. He was alright, the pretender.

"Oi! Not-Emo-Kid! What was that for?" Al asked indignantly

"My camera!" Thank Merlin it was alright.

"Thank you for asking if I was alright!" Al muttered sarcastically.

"Hey! Willow's brother! I'm sorry I don't know your name. Can you help me up please?" James called. Lucas helped James up and then helped Al and me up. Since I am so unco I fell back again. It would be nice if Al caught me. For a seeker, he's got slow reflexes for catching people. Or maybe he wanted to see me fall and make a fool of myself. He's very close to being the third victim on my hit list.

"LUCASSSS!" I screamed. Sighing, he helped me up again.

_Crack_

This time I didn't fall but if I fell, I would have fallen on Teddy. Karma wasn't on my side. Al went to hug Teddy and Victoire. James hugged Victoire but since he was too 'macho' for hugging other guys, he just shook Teddy's hand. I tried imagining Al not hugging people. In our first and second year, Scorpius and Al hugged almost all the time. In fact, there was a rumour going around they were gay. Witches Weekly had a field trip and Al received many angry Howlers from Ron Weasley.

"How's it going, Willow?" Teddy asked and pulled me into a one armed hugged. I nearly melted. I didn't have a crush on him but he was attractive. Sue me!

Victoire gently hugged me, probably not wishing to squeeze the unformed/unborn baby.

Teddy and Victoire introduced themselves to Lucas. I'm surprised they didn't pick up on the fact that Lucas was so nervous. But then again, Teddy and Victoire were Gryffindors. They weren't exactly known for their intelligence. They were smart, just not Hermione-smart. Ignore the fact she was a Gryffindor. Anyway I tried taking a sneaky shot of Teddy and Lucas. Unfortunately the flash was on.

"Dammit! I thought the flash was off,"

"Your sister is weird." Teddy said. What betrayal!

"Agreed," Lucas said. Double betrayal.

"How do you live with her, Lucas?" Al chimed in. Triple betrayal and now I can't deal with this.

"Lorcan and Lysander are in Lily's room. I'm pretty sure she's trying to give them a twin makeover. I don't know but I'm not risking going into her room." Al was at my side. Currently we were seated on the floor with our backs leaning on the couch. We didn't sit on the couch because sitting on them would be too mainstream. We sat in a comfortable silence, something I'm glad Al could stand. It was calm until James started yelling.

"It's been two years since he's turned of age and he has the money to move out so why hasn't he moved out yet? He can have parties whenever he wants! Surely that's a good thing for him!" I laughed softly at Al. I ignored James's yelling until he came hurtling towards us.

"You got a letter from one of your lovers!" he shouted gleefully. This time I laughed loudly not attempting to hide it. Al glared at James and I, annoyed. Teddy and Lucas paused their conversation about the animals Luna Lovegood taught him. Turns out Teddy spent a lot of time with Luna as a child. My Ravenclaw brain tells me that the stories about Nargles stuck with him. After all it was the name of his band. Lucas, the cute kid, seemed to stop trembling.

"You got another one?" Teddy asked, amused.

Al has many admirers at Hogwarts. Usually the ones with skirts displaying their arses and too many buttons undone on their shirts. They often sent his letter claiming their undying love. At least I wasn't that pathetic.

Kindly stop laughing.

"I'll read it out loud!" James cried. He switched his tone to falsetto and read:

"Dear Ally," At this point, Al was already blushing and had his head in his hands. "I miss you so much and I know you miss me more! We really should catch up in the holidays. Whenever you want is fine. Please reply to my letters. I know you will. I know you well enough to know you'll reply ;)." I nearly gagged. So did everyone else in the room.

"People actually send you this?" Teddy asked.

"Dedicated," Lucas said, carefully.

Since Al's head was in his hands, his words were muffled. I could just make out: "It's alright Lucas. You can call them stalkers or creeps." I smiled mostly because Lucas blushed for the millionth time today.

"Hey I haven't finished! 'My hand is getting tired of writing so I better end this letter here. Maybe you can write more. Love, Ariana.'" James finished, "she also added hugs and kisses at the end."

"Has Al still been getting those annoying letters?" Ginny queried, "Reminds me of Harry. He spent most of his sixth year dodging mistletoe, crazed girls and had to take the secret passage ways."

Al and James sat up straighter and laughed at their father. This may be selfish, but I kind of wished that I had the life of Harry Potter. I would have had adventure. I know he suffered a lot but somehow my emotions overlooked that.

Al whipped out his wand and burnt the note happily. Being 17 and of age was extremely useful. I imagined all the people I didn't like burning with the letter. Cheers for non-psychopathic thought!

I'm not violent. There is really no need to fear me.

I remembered the prank we were going to pull and noticed Ginny was in the room, so I kept my mouth shut. Eventually we drifted apart. James went out to have lunch with a few of his friends, Teddy and Lucas went to venture in Lily's room. Those brave souls. That left Al and I.

"20 questions, mate." I fired.

He responded quickly. We've never done this before but somehow the idiot picked it up quickly. "Favourite colour?"

"Green. Contrary to popular belief, it is not blue." Al rolled his eyes at me. People rolled their eyes at me too many times today. "Favourite drink?"

"Butterbeer." I already knew Al's favourite drink was Butterbeer.

We played 20 questions. Near the end the questions went something like:

Me: Why are you so annoying?  
Al: You can't handle my awesomeness. Why do you think I'm attractive?  
Me: I don't-  
Al: Are you calling me ugly?  
Me: Fine you cry baby. You are attractive! Why are you such prick all the time?  
Al: I learnt it from James. Why are you such a know-it-all?  
Me: I look up to Hermione. Why are your eyes so green?  
Al: Because I have the same eyes as my dad. How strong is my eye game?  
Me: I only heard about hair game and eyebrow game.  
Al: There's something called eye game.  
Me: You made it up didn't you.  
Al: Yup.  
Me: It's hella strong. Did you want to hear that?  
Al: Yes. Every time you call me unattractive from now on I will remind you of my hella strong eye game.

Overall a successful game.

We tried to help Ginny make lunch but she let us off because I had a feeling we were making things worse. I tried quiffing Al's hair with magic which failed. His hair would never co-operate. It was too wild. I suggested healing his eyesight so he wouldn't need glasses but he screamed and tried to run away. He had nowhere to run to. Ha ha. I considered going into Lily's room but after yesterday we decided against it. We just sat in the living room complaining about how the kitchen was so far away and how we would have to stand up to get food.

After 15 minutes, our conversation drifted to the many antics of James Sirius and Fred Jordan. Best friends and cousins. I pretended to not notice Ginny taking a picture of us. From there Al started complaining about how annoying James was when he took over as captain for a month. Surprising Al's this unfit considering the vigorous training sessions. It's acceptable for me to be unfit. I don't play Quidditch for Ravenclaw. Al plays quidditch for Gryffindor. Colin Wood would not have been happy. When he was at Hogwarts, he was referred to as the maniacal captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. When I say maniacal I mean maniacal. He's was an insane captain and absolutely crazy about Quidditch. Like his father (Oliver Wood, the manager for Puddlemere United). Al got position as Captain. He's probably not going to be maniacal as Colin or James but training sessions with him aren't going to be easy.

We were lying sprawled on the floor discussing the prank.

"I reckon we should either prank your year level or the first years." I said.

"If we prank our year level, they're gonna hate us for the rest of the year, Can't have that."

"I suppose so. Maybe Lily's year. They have OWL's."

"Sucks to them," Al chuckled.

"Mate, we have NEWT's,"

"Suck to us. Hahaha…not,"

Suddenly I had a Ravenclaw breakthrough.

"Aha!" I jumped up onto the coffee table with one fist in the air. "I have the perfect idea for a prank!"

* * *

Another chapter done! Merlin, it's shitty. Please review and feel free to private message me! I thought you should know that I called Oliver Wood's son Colin because he carried Colin Creevey's dead body. Great now I'm crying. Thank you for reading!

-bluehairedweasley-


	4. We Have Our Ideas!

Hi crazy people reading my story! I don't know, if you're this far then hopefully you don't find this too crappy. Hope you like this!

* * *

I was still on the coffee table with my fist in the air.  
"Err, Willow. You can get off the coffee table now," Albus said tugging my arm. Grudgingly, I stepped off the table.

Al ran into Lily's room and ran out with Lysander and Lorcan with make overs that suited their clothes. Lorcan had smudgy black eyeliner that somewhat suited his screamo band shirt. He was so cool. Lysander had his face patchless, like in the movies. Basically all the imperfections erased. Were their lips pinker? Maybe that's just me. But anyway, the funny part about Al's rescue mission was that he went in screaming "FOR DOBBY" and came out with the Scamander twins smelling like roses.

And who is this Dobby guy the Wotter's keep mentioning? I'll have to research into that.

I leaned closer to Al and sniffed him. He smelt like roses but underneath that I could smell the cinnamon. I couldn't really smell the leather as he hadn't worn his Quidditch uniform in a while. "Roses. I never pegged you as that type of guy. Maybe the rumours in our second year were true." I smirked. Sometimes I think I should be a Slytherin.

Al pushed me away, embarrassed. "So what? Rose wears rose scented perfume." Rose actually didn't mind the flower roses and wore rose scented perfume in case there was an opportunity for a pun. Lily, unlike Rose, absolutely hated lilies.

I stared at him, then started to pretend to laugh/cry. "Al, you idiot."

I stopped insulting Al when Scorpius joined us with Lorcan and Lysander in tow.

"Willow, what's your breakthrough?" Scorpius asked.

I grinned, "I have come up with the perfect plan for a prank! I think we should have it in three parts and requires skill in charms and a few Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products."

Lorcan started, "Well then you should spit it out. After all-"

"-We're all great at charms," Lysander finished.

"Except maybe Al," Scorpius added slyly.

"Hey! I'm better at potions than all of you!"

Ignoring Scorp and Al, I summoned a piece of parchment and wrote at the top:

_Ethay Reatestgay Rankpay Inay Ogwartshay Istoryhay _

"The Pig Latin was necessary wasn't it?" Al said with a smirk. So he also practises his smirks. What. I didn't say that. Don't know what you're talking about. Barmy, I tell you.

I guess I must have looked weird, staring at Al either glaring or attempting to look innocent.

"Willow, are you okay?"

"She isn't."

"I mean, less okay than usual."

"Wow you are so supportive of me!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

Really. Those boys were the limits.

Scorpius said, "Anyway, back to the plan. So it's in three parts right?"

I was so glad we weren't discussing my mental health anymore. "Yes. The first part will take place at the beginning of the year and the victims will be the first years. It's like a welcoming present for the ickle firsties. I say we place Dungbombs in all their trunks and use the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes colourful fire crackers to put in their showers."

"So that's the first part. Seems do-able." Al said. He looked relieved it wasn't something too difficult to complete. I could practically hear the gears whirring in the Scamander twin's brains but Scorpius looked uncertain.

"How are the Dungbombs going to be placed in the suitcases?" Scorpius asked.

Using my brain I came up with an answer in 0.7 seconds. "Lorcan and Lysander are the first people to have discovered all seven secret passage ways out of the school and the other ones in school since the Marauders. Didn't James pass the Marauders Map to Lily?" I looked to Al for confirmation and he nodded.

"I don't want to drag her into this. The blame will trace back to her." Al said.

"That's what we-" Lorcan started.

"-were going to say." Lysander finished.

Scorpius said, "My dad was a Slytherin. They're cunning aren't they? Maybe he has ideas on how to blame someone else."

"Scorpius, your father was the boy who didn't come up with a plan to kill Dumbledore." I said. I did my research on war heroes and victims.

"Thank God," Scorpius breathed in relief. I resisted the urge to reach over and hug him.

There was a peaceful silence for Scorpius and me but I started speaking when I saw everybody else looked awkwardly around the room. "Scorpius is right. I have to trace the blame to someone. A little extra work but we won't get in trouble. Does anyone have a grudge against someone?"

"Aiden Fray?" Lorcan suggested. Aiden was a prick from their dormitory. When I went to visit Lysander and Lorcan he always managed to find a way to make me go away. I didn't particularly like him.

"We aren't really getting even if we blame him. And he is quite intelligent. He'll figure out it was us. We need to blame a person who is not freakishly smart, but smart enough to execute the plan." I said glancing around the group.

Scorpius and Al shared a glance. "Well there was this guy who was being a dick to me 'cause I was sorted into Gryffindor and I'm a Malfoy. Vincent Goyle's is name. Remember him?"

"Yeah. Prick," Al said, "Remember when he burnt our essays. We never really got him back."

"We did punch him a fair few times."

"But that got us detentions."

I marveled their conversation. I know it was weird but it was similar to Lysander's and Lorcan's twinception. The Scamander twins finished each other's sentences whilst Scorpius and Al just had the same ideas.

Al turned to me. "Remember, you were so pissed off at me."

"Well Goyle punched you a few times as well. I was more worried than annoyed!"

Scorpius looked between us. "Sure didn't look like it."

"It's true!"

"I believe you," Scorpius said. Then more quietly he said, "Now". I ignored him.

Al added, "He was the one who told Witches Weekly we were gay for each other."

"True. Father said he is smarter than his father, Gregory Goyle. Apparently he was a gormless git, but one of his friends." Al shuffled to Scorpius and put his arm around him. I nearly cried because they were so cute even though I shipped Scorose (Scorpius and Rose).

"Willow…" Lysander said.

"Why are you staring at Albus and Scorpius with a creepy expression?" Lorcan asked slowly.

I gasped. "How dare you accuse me of such thing!?"

Al rolled his eyes at me with his arm still around Scorpius.

I stuck my tongue at him. "Back on topic! So that's Part 1. We'll go back to actually planning the prank. Part 2 during the middle of the year. Who should we prank?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Anyone we don't like."

Al summoned a piece of parchment. "I'll pass a list around of people we don't like." We wrote all the names down. I looked at the list.

_People we don't like:_

_Vincent Goyle (Slytherin)_

_Aiden Fray (Ravenclaw)_

_Ariana Mickleson (Gryffindor)_

_Kiara Phillips (Ravenclaw)_

_Zain McLaggen (Hufflepuff)_

_Ashlee Krisholm (Gryffindor)_

_Bella O'Connell (Slytherin)_

Seven people on the list. I smiled because seven was my lucky number. Al leaned forward a snatched the piece of parchment away from me. His arm never left Scorpius. There's something he's not telling me.

"I hate to disappoint Willow but Scorpius and I aren't gay," Al said smiling at me. Yes! He didn't roll his eyes at me.

Oh wait. Spoke too soon.

Scorpius looked between us again and said, "Back on topic. How are we going to prank all of them? Most of them are all in different houses."

"We're gonna have to use our sources." I said thinking about who we could use.

"Lorcan! You put my ex (Kiara Phillips) down! I hate you, bro!" Lysander exclaimed patting his brother on the back. We could all tell (even oblivious Al) that 'I hate you' clearly meant 'I love you'.

"Speaking of exes, Willow you put mine down!" Al said. I looked at the name Ashlee Krisholm. She wasn't a rude person. She just took Al away for a long time. If she wasn't dating Al I would've liked her. I may have been a bit jealous of her and she was a tiny bit jealous of me and jealousy causes people to do crazy things. That's all I'm saying.

"I was waiting for you to say that I put down Bella O'Connell's name! Can someone appreciate me?!" Scorpius yelled.

I rolled my eyes at him. "That's so sweet of you Scorpius. You put down Rose's enemy for her. If Rose wasn't dating you and if I wasn't shipping you so hard, I'd date you."

James came in. I was so surprised I didn't hear him. Usually he came in singing with the beautiful voice of a dead eagle. He looked confused. "Scorp, aren't you dating my cousin? Willow and Al, aren't you in love with each other? Lysander and Lorcan, keep being your innocent selves even when surrounded by scandalous teenagers." He skipped up to his room. Then he paused and back-tracked. He looked pointedly at Al's arm around Scorpius. "Don't even try deny you two are gay for each other." He resumed skipping to his room.

"James is an idiot. Why can't he just move out already?" Al whined. I softly punched his arm and ignored his look of extreme pain. It was barely a tap. It would not have hurt. Al removed his arm from Scorpius to nurture his own 'injured' arm.

Scorpius said under his breath, "Not to mention the fact that you two are in love with each other."

I studied Al. I never really thought of his as a boyfriend. Maybe I was a little jealous when he was dating Ashlee but I never really thought about him after that.

He had a shock of raven coloured hair, similar to his father's and a shy aura. That made teacher's like him until they discovered the devil that hid behind. He's also got that Quidditch player build. He's pretty skinny but had broad shoulders. So like an upside down triangle body. He had green eyes which were enlarged with glasses. He's got a pointy nose which will probably be inconvenient for kissing but he'll make it work.

Shit. What did I say? Ignore I said that.

He was pretty adorable, as I have called him many times, but I have also called other people adorable. He's a nice boy and my best friend. My best friend. Maybe that's why it'll never work. He'll only see me as a friend. And I'm not even that pretty. I've got a tangle of brown curls, normal brown eyes and freckles. I haven't even got a thigh gap.

I was pulled out of my day-dream when I heard a cough. I looked away from Al and nearly screamed. Teddy, Lucas, Lysander, Lorcan, James, Scorpius and Al were staring at me. Crap. Crap, crap, crap.

"Anyway onto the plan." Most of them rolled their eyes at me.

"Aren't you going ask: 'Hey! When did you get here?" Teddy asked, his electric blue hair hanging in front of his eyes.

I tried pulling off a sassy expression and said, "Noooope."

Lucas grinned the evil-brother-I'm-gonna-ruin-my-sister's-life grin. "I'll answer for you. You were too busy staring at Albus to notice us come through the Floo network."

James grinned at Lucas, Al and I with the evil-brother-I'm-gonna-ruin-my-brother's-life grin. "Al didn't notice because he was too busy drooling at Willow to notice I hit him over the head. And stole his chocolate!"

Al turned his stare to James's gleeful stare and punched him. James doubled over and fell on Teddy, successfully knocking him over.

"Well for your information, I was not staring at Al, I was analysing him." I probably was the ugly red my face turned when I was embarrassed.

Lucas smiled at me. "It's okay. I approve. And mum would approve as well." I bit my tongue. It wasn't the appropriate time to say that my mother wouldn't care who I was dating as long as they were 'well connected'.

Al smiled grudgingly, his face that adorable tomato red, "And I was analysing Willow, who was analysing me."

Al and I burst out laughing and about 10 seconds later realised no-one else was laughing with us. We ceased our laughter awkwardly and avoided eye contact with everybody. I continued the plan without looking at anybody.

"Anyway, that's the list of people we don't like. I suggest somehow getting them all in one place together and locking them in a room, take away their wands, watch them fight and laugh at them in our secret hiding spot."

Teddy forced my head up for me to look at me. "That's a great idea, Willow. I just wish I was still at Hogwarts to experience it."

James pouted. "So do I!"

Al scoffed at James, "You're about as mature as a first year. You'll fit right in."

James grinned at Al, "I don't fancy giving the teacher's a heart attack when they see me back and kicking."

This time everyone laughed. I tried imagining the horror on Professor McGonagall's face if James turned up at Hogwarts.

"And for the last prank, I think it should be on us seventh years, just after exams have finished, before graduation."

Scorpius punched his fist in the air. "I have an idea for what we should do! Please, please, _please_ can we do it?!"

Team effort. I let him chose the prank.

Scorpius puffed out his chest, "We put a charm on all seventh years so they are forced to do something they are scared to do, but want to do. So they all don't hate us, we'll put the charm on ourselves as well!"

Al hugged him. "That's brilliant, Scorp!"

James looked at them, once again confused. "Scorpius Malfoy, are you dating my cousin or brother?"

Teddy rolled his eyes at James. "Al and Scorpius are just friends. He's dating Rosie."

"Sometimes you make it seem like you're dating my brother, Scorp." James pretended to glare at Scorpius whilst he just pretended to be scared. Scorp was probably a tiny bit genuinely scared. The Wotter males had a reputation for being over-protective.

Ginny called everyone for dinner when I realised my mother was ready to skin Lucas and I alive when we got home.

"Sorry Ginny but we really have to get home. Our mother's going to have steam coming out of her ears when we get home!" I said grabbing Lucas and preparing to apparate.

Ginny came rushing out of the kitchen, "You must stay! Victoire cooked some of her wonderful food!"

I smiled wryly at her, "You going to be feeding growing boys. It'll all be eaten up!"

I hugged everyone goodbye because I felt bad. James squeezed me and wailed, "I'll miss you, Willow! Don't forget me!" I got the opportunity to roll my eyes at James to Al.

We said bye to Teddy and Victoire because tomorrow they were leaving for Amsterdam. They both traveled a lot which was useful for them. It would be hard if only one of them traveled a lot. Vic traveled being a model and Teddy traveled to do concerts.

I hugged Al last and he said, "Owl me if your Mum is causing trouble. You can stay if you want even if the house is full. Mum won't mind."

"It's honestly alright Al." He squeezed me briefly then we let go. I grabbed Lucas's hand and stepped outside to apparate.

"Willow, I don't want to see Mum now. She'll be stressed and in a yelly mood." Lucas said gripping my hand.

I made up my mind that she can yell at me all she wants but she won't say a bad word about Lucas.

* * *

I have mixed feelings about this chapter. Review! What do you think? Please favourite and review! They make my happy and make me motivated. Like I have no reviews and this is the fourth chapter, I'm probably talking to myself, bye!

-bluehairedweasley-


	5. I Hate Floo Powder

Hi! Thank you for the reviews! I finally understand what went wrong with the story so I can improve so thank you! I edited the previous chapters on 26/06/2014 so if you read before that then if you like you can read the previous chapters.

* * *

When I apparated in the house I heard my mother's slippers slapping the wooden floor as she stormed towards us. Lucas shrunk into me and I stood still in the hallway. I did love my mum. She was my mum for goodness sakes, but she got scary when angry. Dammit, why didn't I think before I randomly apparated in the morning?

"What on earth were you thinking, Willow Ava Harris?" My mother asked, her face turning red in fury. Crap. The full name.

_'__I honestly don't know, mother! Maybe I wanted to get away from you and not interrupt the perfect wedding for your perfect daughter.' _I thought sarcastically in my head. Sometimes it was really hard to hold my tongue but the anger lasted longer if you 'talked back'.

I hopefully stared at her with a neutral expression. From experience, I probably was glaring. "You just took your brother and apparated to Albus Potter's house. You've spent everyday at his place since the holidays began! When you disappear like that you father, sister and I wonder whether you are taking drugs or sleeping with him! We can't have you going around being a slut! The only reason we let you go there is because he is a Potter." She said all of that as if any of that wasn't remotely offensive or wrong.

One of my main flaws is that I get hurt easily so a comment like that made tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't look up. You would be pretty hurt to if your mother just accused you of being a slut. I know she was just lashing out and what I did in the morning wasn't good but it still hurt. If she said it, the idea was obviously on her mind.

I went up to my room with tears pouring down my face. I really didn't want to cry but usually my tear ducts fail me. All the freaking time! I think I need new ones.

I collapsed onto my unmade bed and tried to go to sleep. My stomach was rumbling but for some reason I didn't want to go eat dinner with my family.

I'm not sure how long it was but I apparently fell asleep because my brother was shaking me with food in a napkin. Lucas pulled me up and sat with me on the bed. I leaned on his skinny frame and was too tired to wonder how he managed with my weight.

"Eat this, then go to sleep," Lucas instructed.

"But I'm so tired," I whined.

"I know," Lucas said, his voice becoming gentle, "but I know you. You can't go without dinner or breakfast. You don't need lunch but you need dinner and breakfast."

"Not this time." My stomach rumbled and even though I couldn't see Lucas's face, I knew he was rolling his eyes at me. "Fine, I may need food."

Lucas gave me two boiled potatoes and a bread roll with butter thinly spread. It was gone in about two seconds. I guess I can eat a lot in a short amount of time. It's what you get by spending too much time with teenage boys.

It was a habit of mine to feel tired after an argument with someone I cared about. One time I fought with Al over something really dumb and I ended up falling asleep on his bed. I took up most of the bed whilst he was curled into a ball at the end of the bed. He refused to sleep anywhere else. We woke up to the lovely voice of Ginny Potter screaming and bursting into the room. Apparently Al's idiot of a brother told her that we were sleeping together after she asked where we were.

The last thing I remember was Lucas telling me to go to sleep and suggested owling Al to say that I wouldn't be going to his house tomorrow.

* * *

Lucas and I were making a song called 'I will kill you in your sleep' and trying to make a tune to suit the song. We were failing terribly, possibly because we were so quiet. It was 4 in the morning (don't ask me why I was awake) and I didn't fancy waking up the rest of my family. My mum was stubborn as I was and she was already pissed at me so further angering her would be unwise. I'm a Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake! It's against the Ravenclaw code to make unwise decisions. Don't mind the fact that Lucas and I (both Ravenclaws) were up at 4 making a song.

Lucas mouthed lyrics to me probably singing it to a tune I couldn't hear because he was so quiet. I gestured to him that I couldn't hear him so he just gave up. He started using various hand gestures and mouthing to try send me a message.

He pointed at me. _You. _He mimed a scribbling motion. _Write. _He held up two fingers. _Two…to! _He paused as he thought about how he was going to act out the next word. He pointed at his eyes and moved his hands so it was like they were blinking. _Flashing eyes?_ Lucas rolled his eyes at me and made kissing faces which only a younger brother can achieve. _Of course he meant Al. Oh, he wants me to write to Al. The flashing eyes must have been his bright eyes.  
_

I grabbed a piece of parchment and as I couldn't be bothered to get my quill and ink, I used a sparkly blue pen.

_Dear Al,  
I'm just writing to tell you that I won't be at your house tomorrow because my mum went a bit batty. It's alright. She's not doing anything illegal so you don't have to kick anyone's arses. I have Lucas to cheer me up! _

_Hopefully I'll see you soon.  
From Me_

Al would know that it was from me. I let myself whisper 'Albus' to Agni quietly and shut the window as soon as she left. I turned to see Lucas nodding off. Our sibling bond allowed us to communicate telepathically (not really) so I knew he was going to leave.

* * *

The next morning I was awoken by someone rudely shaking me.

"Willow! You have to get up and help me and your sister organise the wedding!"

I muttered something which hopefully conveyed the message to my mother that I was going to be downstairs soon. Whatever she interpreted, she left my room and about ten seconds later, Lucas came into my room.

He stared at me for a few seconds before saying, "I suggest you hurry up. Mum's stress levels aren't getting any better. If you want to know what they're doing, their deciding the colour scheme and dresses. You'll be involved so get downstairs."

As Lucas was leaving the room I asked, "What are you going to be doing today?"

"Oh nothing much. Just gonna keep reading through my book. I have a reading list so I'm trying to get through it." How very Ravenclaw of him!

I chucked on gym shorts and a Blue Nargles top and raced downstairs. Miranda was eating a porridge politely. I'm not sure how you can eat politely but she managed to. I would have thought she was nice if it weren't for the fact she barely acknowledged my existence, apart from when she was angry at me.

I could sense her disgusted expression as she watched me eat my cereal straight out of the box and skull down the milk. I didn't drink the milk straight out of the carton. I have many guy traits but that was just disgusting.

My mum came bustling into the room as I wiped my milk mustache with the back of my hand. "Okay, so I was thinking soft warm colours would look nice like soft pinks and soft oranges. It's yours and Blair's wedding, darling, you decide."

Looking beautiful as ever, Miranda said, "That sounds wonderful, but I think maybe a mix of vibrant and soft colours. Warm colours is an amazing idea. Blair will love it at well!"

That went on for a while although I'm not sure why the conversation had to go on for a while. They were talking about colours!

Mum addressed me as if she forgot that she was pissed at me, "What about the bridesmaids dress colours? I think they should suit the colour scheme."

Miranda butted in and said, "I think a soft pink would be lovely on Willow. Oh I have an idea! Willow and Cousin Freya can wear pink dresses and the page boys can have soft orange robes with their muggle shirts and black slack underneath." Speaking of Cousin Freya. Why did she have to make her the other bridesmaid? Freya is the most annoying person ever. She absolutely adored Miranda... probably why Miranda made her bridesmaid. What an idiot (I was).

Mother said something along the lines of, "What a marvelous idea!" And Miranda became genuinely excited. They were doing fine without me. Why was mother so angry and asking me to help? I've been literally standing here for the last half hour just watching them speak and get excited and be happy what even? Sometimes parents overreact so much!

Al would have been good company in a situation like this. I would have said, "What even is the meaning of life?" He probably would respond with something along the lines of: food, quidditch and unlimited sleep. He hated waking up before 11am. At Hogwarts he had no choice but in the holidays you wouldn't be able to drag him out of his bed.

Lucas came downstairs for lunch and told mother he _needed _to practise quidditch if he wanted a chance to be on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Mum distractedly gave him permission as herself and Miranda decided on colours for everything.

Lucas shot me an apologetic look. I wonder why…unless…

In a clear voice he said, "The Potter Place!" and was engulfed in emerald flames.

I knew it! I wasn't a Ravenclaw for no reason. At least he had the decency to not make unwanted faces at me. But then again he could have dragged me with him. He quite possibly didn't want to get into trouble. He never said he was a Gryffindor.

Miranda snidely said, "At least he's going to their house for something useful unlike someone we know."

Mother looked as if she was going to make a sound of agreement but decided not to. Whatever she was going to do, I was still not grateful. Call me a brat but she's my mother. She's not meant to think these things. She's meant to tell Miranda to shut her mouth and tell me that I wasn't a nuisance.

I should be used to it except you can never get used to. Even if you stopped caring.

"So maybe the decorations can be soft orange and pink and a bit of red and white," Miranda suggested, her snide tone turning sweet.

"That's wonderful. What do you think, Willow?" Mum asked me. I agreed with her because no matter what I said, I wouldn't change anything. Saying that, I did think the colours were nice so I was being honest.

Mother and Miranda discussed more things you would discuss about a wedding whilst I sat and nodded at random intervals.

I would have been bored out of my mind if I didn't have anything to think about. I make my expression seem like I'm interested and concentrated but I'm actually thinking of something completely different. I was originally thinking about ways to punish Lucas but he was so sweet and innocent that I couldn't do that to him. Now I'm thinking about Al. Not about how he looks and acts so perfectly but about him as a person. You could say I was analysing him.

For example, he was amazing at potions and transfiguration, but charms was his weak point. Compared to me, I was excelled at charms and transfiguration but if there was a subject I didn't like, it was potions. It was so unpredictable. The best I could do was the theory because at least you can study that. He was actually quite good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Of course, that surprised a total of nobody as his father was Harry Potter. Al often said that he could never live up to his father but sometimes he did a bloody brilliant job of it.

Ooh Miranda was glaring at me. I wonder why. Maybe Blair and Miranda weren't so perfect after all! Actually, if they broke up everyone within a 100 kilometre radius of her would be negatively affected so maybe I shouldn't hope for that to happen.

Mother was now also glaring at me. I smiled back at them. I thought about my options quickly before smiling back at them. My mother would either send me to my room for being 'a smart-alec' or yell at me.

* * *

I spent about 14 seconds deciding what to do before settling on sleep. When in doubt, sleep. If you're bored, sleep. Have homework, sleep. Just kidding. Don't sleep. The next day when your homework is due, you'll have about 97 regrets.

* * *

"Hey Mother!" I asked, trying my best to be polite and an innocent child.

"What is it Willow?" she replied exasperatedly.

"Can Lucas and I go out of the house to practise our quidditch skills?" I maintained a steady voice and didn't stare at Mother too intensely. Last summer I taught myself how to be the best liar. I didn't fly. I could fly if I needed to and I loved quidditch but I didn't play the sport.

"If you are back by 5 and you go by Floo Network. Straight to Albus's and back." How did she know I was going to Al's?

"But you know I hate traveling by Floo. His house isn't on the other side of the country. I can apparate there!"

"If you want to go then you will have to go by Floo powder or you won't go at all and that's final!" Mother said strictly.

I smiled graciously. What if my mother saw that I was unhappy and she made me stay at home? Hopefully the events of yesterday proved to my mother that I was of no help.

I grabbed Lucas who was holding his broomstick and dragged him to the fireplace.

"The Potter Place!"

I squeezed my eyes shut as I went first. I hated Floo Powder and the whole entire network. I have no idea how people go via this everyday!

* * *

I remember trying not to puke and almost crying and my body aching.

I flew out of the fireplace and curious chatter and a male voice screaming. I kept my eyes closed and mouth tightly shut in case I vomited.

I tried to open my eye and immediately saw stars.

* * *

"You _know _how much she hates traveling by Floo!"

"Al! You heard Lucas, do you want her here or not?"

"I know but keep your voices down. She's going to have a massive headache when she wakes up."

"I think you're the only one talking unnecessarily."

"AL! GIVE WILLOW ROOM WHEN SHE WAKES UP!"

"Mum! Keep your voice down!" The voice urgently whispered.

"I am the mother of this house and you won't tell me what to do!"

"Please Mum. I'm only asking you once!"

I guess Ginny Weasley-Potter actually listened to her son. She was so headstrong I was surprised she actually listened to him.

I opened my eyes, satisfied with the amount of conversation I had heard when eavesdropping.

Albus Potter's face was the only thing I could see. I could see a bit of the ceiling but it was mostly Al's face.

"Room, Albus," Lucas said sternly. It took everybody by surprise that my little brother sounded so strict.

James wasn't as strict, but smirked. "Yeah, Al. Give her room. She was only unconscious for about 3 minutes. You got awfully worked up!" Adopting a mock-baby tone, he added, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Al had moved his head and I saw all the Potter siblings and my brother.

"Where are the Scamanders?" I asked.

"They left yesterday. Luna and Rolf came earlier." James said, unhappy that Al was avoiding his question. The idiot was actually pouting!

Away from the Potter household for only one day and Lorcan and Lysander have already left.

I rolled off the couch not caring that I almost knocked over James.

"Willow! Are you okay? When you go home do not use the Floo Network! We can't have you passing out again, can we?" Ginny was smiling in a motherly voice.

"Why aren't you this nice to your own children?" James complained.

"It's the rule of mothers to be nicer to children other than your own!" Saying that, she kissed all of her children on their heads. James acted innocent, Al blushed and tried to push her off and Lily just accepted her mother's outbursts of affection as a fact of life.

I knew that rule of mothers. My mother is so lovely and sweet to other children and then she calls me a slut. Or maybe that had nothing to do with the rules of mothers.

"I have to go to the Ministry in about an hour so can you manage being alone till myself and your father comes home?"

"We spend most of our time at school away from you. I think we'll be able to manage!" Al said.

"I want to see the house intact when I come back!" Ginny ordered staring pointedly at James.

"Why are you staring at me?" James said raising his hands.

"I wonder why?" Lily said sarcastically.

"Don't use sarcasm on your brother!"

"But you use sarcasm on Dad!"

"When you're married it's alright to use sarcasm."

James grinned at me and said: "In about 7 years you'll be allowed to use sarcasm on –"

I never got to hear who I was supposed to get married to because Al leapt from his position beside me to spear tackle his brother.

"Albus! Don't tackle your brother! James! Don't provoke your brother even if it is true! Al gets angry easily with you! Lily and Lucas, can you make sure these boys don't kill each other? Willow, try calm them down!"

"Sure, Mum!"

"Sexism much!" Al said.

"Don't worry! I'm going to the Johnson-Weasley's. Fred and I are going to Muggle London!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Lovely woman, she is," Al muttered.

"She actually is, compared to mine!" I replied as James apparated out of the house.

"She can't be that bad. You told me not to save you yesterday!"

"What I'm saying is that your mum is an angel compared to my mum!"

"Your mum must be worse than the devil."

"She isn't, Al, you Mum is actually amazing no matter how many times you push her off!"

Lily coughed awkwardly, which was strange because like her mother, she had no shame. Sometimes it was like there were five males in the house. "Anyway, who wants to fly? Lucas brought his broomstick."

"You and Lucas can go flying. Practise for try-outs. I want you on the team except people are going to accuse me of favouritism. Not my fault I'm related to half the school," Al said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're the captain! Shouldn't you be practising?"

"I'll do it later!"

"You say that for everything!" Lily yelled.

"So do you!"

"Doesn't everyone say that?" I intervened.

Lily considered what I said and agreed so she and Lucas left the house.

"Well we can't really talk about the prank now. We're probably going to see Lorcan and Lysander on September 1st, Scorpius and Rose have been sneaking to Muggle London," At this point I could tell Al wanted to kill Scorp for dating his cousin but remembered that Scorp was also his best friend. "With more than half the group gone, we'll just have to plan this all in the first week."

"We can't leave it too late otherwise it won't be a welcoming gift for the ickle firsties."

"So adorable, must die!" Al cackled.

Ginny popped her head into the room and said, "I hope I didn't hear you say that!"

"You didn't."

Ginny resumed getting ready to leave for the Ministry.

"Anyway, I have bigger problems," Al stated.

"Apart from your talent of procrastinating?"

"You procrastinate too!"

"Well I actually get my work done eventually!"

"Ravenclaws…"

"Anyway, what is your big problem?"

"Well since I'm in my last year at Hogwarts, Aria Skeeter is going to spend extra effort spying on me, and girls I happen to be with," hastily he added, "Romantically linked or not, she's going to find a way to interfere with my life."

"Remind me again why she stopped stalking James?"

"He went around. A lot. Eventually just gave up on him."

"Maybe if you go around…"

"Hell no! I'm not going to be like James with girls."

"You better not!" Ginny's voice cried. We chortled because even the mother of James agreed with us.

"I have an idea!" I exclaimed, "We can trick Aria Skeeter. Your aunt, Hermione, tricked Aria's mother, Rita!"

"How do plan on doing that? We already have our hands full, NEWTs and the three pranks."

"We'll find a way. Then we can have good memories of our last year at Hogwarts."

"Gryffindor bravery for the win!" Al cheered holding his hand up for a high-5.

I left him hanging.

* * *

I tried to improve this one but I'm still not happy. Next chapter they're going to Hogwarts so maybe it'll be better.

Thank you for reading this far if you are still reading!

-bluehairedweasley-


	6. Inside the Heart of Lorcan

I woke up in a different bed.

I knew I was going to wake up in a different bed, don't worry, my life isn't that dramatic.

We had said our goodbyes to our dad and Miranda the previous day as Mother, Lucas and I set off for a hotel. Our house was a bit far from Kings Cross Station so we booked a hotel closer to the Station. I didn't fancy waking up at the beginning of eternity to go to school.

After gentle persuasion from Lucas, I was now out of bed and dressed. I hated getting changed on the train so I wore as much of my school uniform I could. I wore my white button up shirt, grey skirt, black stockings and school shoes. I'd wear my jumper, robes and tie later. I threw on a red jacket because it was always so bloody cold in this country!

* * *

"So Lucas, what do you plan on doing today?" I asked whilst casually walking through a brick wall. A few seconds later, my mother appeared.

"Have you packed everything?" Mother said. I don't know why she asked now. There wasn't much we could do if we left something behind.

Lucas rolled his eyes. If he's not careful he will become a compulsive eye-roller like Al and there will be no going back. "We've packed everything. You asked us a million times before we left the house!"

We awkwardly said our goodbyes to Mother. She didn't hug us but I'm sort of glad she didn't because that would make the awkward situation even more awkward. My mother wasn't the type of person to hug. I'd never even seen Dad and her kiss. At least I know they must care for each other because they don't argue any more than they should and they're still married.

"WILLOW!" Both Lucas and I yelped and swerved around. Rose Sydney Weasley came charging towards me. If there was a hugging spectrum, Mother and Rose would be on opposite ends. Rose squashed me and hugged Lucas who was taken aback. Rose knew Lucas because he was my brother and she was very observant but they rarely spoke. Goes to show how _huggy _Rose was.

"I haven't seen you in ages! How were your holidays? I heard from James that you spent the whole time at their house-"

"Don't trust anything James says." I said.

Rose scrunched her eyebrows and said, "So you didn't spend the entire holidays at their house?"

Rose knew I wasn't talking about that! "If James said anything extra…"

"Oh. _Oh. _After the Feast we must talk about this!" The Queen of Subtlety gave me an exaggerated wink, I was thankful Lucas had gotten tired of our reunion and left to look for his friends. "Did I mention I got Head Girl?"

It was safe to say I wasn't jealous. Getting Head Girl would have been nice but I was prefect and planning a prank would not have gone down well. We got excited over that before I realised that Al held a position of responsibility and that the prank could risk his captaincy.

I looked around the platform to see if Al was anywhere. I couldn't find him but I did see the 3rd Generation Marauders, as they were generally known as. They had graduated Hogwarts now but they obviously came to see the remaining Wotter's off. They were James Sirius Potter, Fred Jordan Weasley and Louis Charles Weasley. I'd never really spoken much to Louis. I only spoke to him about pranks and yelled at him when they pranked me. I couldn't really stay angry at him for long though because he was be-a-utiful. He was 1/8 Veela which was probably what made him so gorgeous. He had blonde Delacour hair and blue Weasley eyes and was obviously partially famous (being a Weasley). I didn't fancy him, just thought he was especially gifted when it came to looks.

They were laughing which automatically made me weary but I tried not to overreact as they could easily be laughing at a joke.

"If you're looking for Al then you won't find him because he and Scorp have found a compartment."

I wasn't offended Al didn't come to find me because I happened to be a strong independent woman who didn't need no man. "Anyway, how are you and Scorpius? I only saw him a few times in the holidays."

"I'll tell you more later but first I need to tell you about the holiday my family and I had in Australia. We spent most of our time with the Granger grandparents but we also did a bit of sight-seeing…"

I didn't really speak as we went in search of Scorpius and Al but Rose's chattering about her holiday was made up for both of us.

"…And that's how we came back 10 hours late. Mum was even more pissed than I was!"

"Really?" Rose absolutely hated being late or other people being late.

"Yep! Oh, I see them," Rose said speeding up.

Al and I shuddered as Scorp pulled Rose in for a kiss. Al hugged me and said, "I would kill him if he wasn't my best friend. What does he think he's doing to my cousin?"

I laughed as Scorp detached himself from Rose to hug me. People often saw me as the anti-social, introvert as the group and I was, but not as much as people though. Compared to Al, Scorpius and Rose who were very huggy people, I didn't seem very affectionate.

Lorcan and Lysander joined us which I was extremely grateful for. Rose and Scorpius were making googly eyes at each other and Al was trying to get answers out of James as the train hadn't left yet. Al was going to have to try a lot harder if he wanted to get the information out of James as the train left in 5 minutes.

Lysander raised his eyebrows at Al, "I wonder what he's trying to ask James?"

"I think we should do that as well!" Lorcan said. I was smart but their twinception left me confused. I had no idea what just happened.

Lysander turned to me and asked, "I think you should be the one to eavesdrop on their conversation."

Lorcan added, "After all, I have a feeling their conversation might be about you."

They both stared at me with identical dreamy expression and gave me a pair of extendable ears.

I hurried to find Al as there wasn't much time. I found Al and quickly slid into a random compartment filled with gossiping 3rd years. They glared at me and I smirked back just to remind them that I was older.

"Umm, what are you doing here?" The girl with straight dirty blonde hair asked snidely.

"Sorry for barging in but this is very important," I smiled at them because I did barge in and I wanted to spite this chick.

"You look familiar,"

I sarcastically smiled and said, "Well it's a small world!"

"Aren't you Albus Potter's best friend? You're also the sister of Lucas right?"

"Yes, nice to know that someone I don't know knows me."

"I'm Yasmine Billingsley, 3rd year Gryffindor."

"Well you already know who I am."

"Hey, do you think you could set me up with Lucas. I can tell he likes me but he's a bit shy."

I tried to keep a disgusted expression off my face and made a mental note to tell Lucas to stay far, far away from Yasmine. I had a desire to prank these girls as well but with NEWTs and the other pranks, Lucas is just going to have to carry out my legacy. Anyway they are in the same year level…

I put one part of the extendable ear to my ear and listened.

"What did you tell her, Jamsie?"

"Don't call me Jamsie and I didn't tell anything embarrassing."

"Are you kidding me?! Your idea of embarrassing and my idea of embarrassing are two very different thing!"

"Well nothing embarrassing – my definition!"

Al was quiet and I quickly poked my head out of the compartment. He was reaching through the window to try and strangle James. He was yelling and I ducked my head into the compartment as Ginny yelled:

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER YOU WILL NOT CHOKE YOUR BROTHER NO MATTER HOW ANNOYING HE IS!"

James complained and I heard the window slam. I quickly grabbed the extendable ears, slammed the compartment door shut and slid to the floor. I could have tried going to my compartment but I happened to not be an idiot.

The clique of third years peered down at me. Once I was sure that Al had passed I got up and addressed the brats.

"Thank you for your kind hospitality and not gossiping about me behind my back," I smiled sweetly at the girl with big blue eyes and the girl with shoulder length black hair. They were gossiping about me, I wasn't completely deaf. Just because I have selective hearing when it comes to my mother, doesn't mean I can't hear.

"I'll tell Lucas about you, hon," I told Yasmine. I was going to tell Lucas to keep a good distance from her.

I made my way back to my compartment where Rose started yelling at me and hugged me.

"Where were you? You were gone for ages. Uncle Harry told us a story and we thought the same thing happened to you!"

Al stared at me and said, "Let's just say he was covered in blood – _again."_

He looked like he was going to make a move to hug me but decided against it. Probably didn't want to seem weak. I don't know why because the audience was Scorpius, the Scamander twins and Rose. No-one had the right or even cared to judge him.

What I'm saying is that I would've really liked it if Al hugged me.

"It was alright. I just happened to find myself in a compartment full of third year gossip girls and had an interesting chat with them."

Al smiled and said, "You didn't try and attack them. You do attack people for no reason."

"What?! I do no such thing!"

Al rolled his eyes and Scorpius tried to catch Al's attention for some reason unknown to me. Figuring that he couldn't get Al's attention, Scorp turned to me and winked.

Rose lightly smacked Scorpius's head and proceeded to kiss him to make up for it. I hope to never act like that.

Al cringed visibly and turned to the Scamander twins who gazed at us with dreamy expressions.

"I hope to never turn out like the soppy couple Scorose are!"

Scorpius and Rose broke apart and stared at us with questioning looks.

"Scorose?"

Al coughed awkwardly and said, "Willow made it up!"

"Okay, Al! Anyway I was talking to a third year girl and she said she liked Lucas. She's a Gryffindor by the name of Yasmine Billingsley."

Lorcan and Lysander shared identical grins and said, "Billingsley! How much more posh can she get?"

Scorpius and Al simultaneously slapped their foreheads.

"Whatever you do, tell Lucas to stay far away from her. She's trouble," Al said seriously.

"I plan on it. She carries herself like Ariana Mickleson."

"She's like the mini version of her. Except she's younger so her true potential hasn't been revealed." Scorpius said.

Rose appeared to be sympathetic for Yasmine and said, "I hope her full potential isn't relieved then."

Lorcan glanced at Lysander before saying, "There probably is more to her than she lets on."

"No-one is that shallow," Lysander said.

I ignored their most likely true comment as I was determined not to like her.

The trolley came and went. Rose and I went to the prefects and head's meeting where I found out Aiden Fray was also a Ravenclaw prefect. I nearly cried with disappointment. Laughing at Scorp's and Rose's encounters in Muggle London we eventually reached Hogwarts.

* * *

I was sitting across Lorcan and Lysander shoveling my faces with dessert. The dinner was good but I had a massive sweet tooth. Apple pie, fruit salad, coffee cream and anything chocolate. I was going to have so many regrets later but I could share them with the Scamander's because they were also stuffing their faces.

I looked over to Lucas who was happily talking to his friends and over at the Gryffindor table. Al and Scorpius were chucking food into each other's mouths ignoring the disgusted face Rose had.

Lysander grinned and said, "Molly's looking pretty today, isn't she?" We all looked over at the Gryffindor table to stare at Molly Weasley II. She's the daughter of Audrey and Percy Weasley and has the trademark flaming Weasley hair.

"You like her?" I asked Lysander. Surprisingly, it wasn't Lysander who blushed but Lorcan.

"I knew it!" Lysander cried, "I knew you liked her. You can't hide from me Lorc!"

"Ooh, Lorcan has a little crush!" I sang. I reckon they could've made a cute couple. How did I not notice? I guess you learn something new every day.

I also learnt that despite the Scamander twin's dreamy aura, Lysander had the ability to mercilessly tease his brother when he wanted to.

* * *

I woke up due to the repetitive beeping that my alarm clock was making. I woke up to turn it off but it was too late. The rest of my dorm woke up and were extremely pissed off with me. I honestly loved my sleep but I wanted to be early on the first day of lessons.

"Every – single – year! When will it stop?" an annoyed girl cried.

There were many other annoyed comments which followed afterwards but I just brushed them off and hurried to the bathroom. My dorm mates and I got on fairly well despite mornings but no-one was happy in the morning. We had a roster of when we got to use the showers to prevent arguing. We were all Ravenclaws so we planned this roster in our first year. I was the earliest in the morning which was a blessing and curse. Blessing because I had time in the shower and curse because I had to wake up early.

* * *

I loved the Ravenclaw common room. It was wide and circular with massive arched windows which gave us an amazing view. The carpet was midnight blue which made it comfortable for walking without shoes. The ceiling was domed and had stars making it look like the night sky. On the end opposite the door there was a huge marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Behind the statue, there were two staircases. The right one led to the girls dormitories and the left led to the boys' dormitories. There was a balcony that stretched around the top of the common room, following the circular shape.

There were three doors on each side. Inside those three doors there was a mini corridor with two doors on either side. You really couldn't accidentally walk into the wrong dormitory as there was a bronze plague that said which dormitory each one was.

I stumbled down the stairs to join the Scamander's and head to breakfast. There was barely anyone in the Great Hall as the breakfast hour had just started and most people were still in holiday mode.

Professor Flitwick waddled towards us to give us our time tables.

"I'll be seeing you three first then! I am pleased to have you in my class!"

"You too, sir!" I called as he walked off the give timetables to other Ravenclaws whom had sleepily arrived.

I had Charms and Defense before break. I probably had Al in most of my classes as he aspired to be an Auror. On the other hand, I had absolutely no clue what I wanted to do. Many people at least had an idea of what they want to do from a young age. Whenever an adult asked me what I was planning on doing with my life, I replied with a shrug of my shoulders and a grimace when I saw Mother's glare.

Lorcan, Lysander and I set off for Charms early and were soon joined by Rose.

"I honestly couldn't be bothered waiting for Scorpius and Al. They're so tired and are moving at the speed of snails. It was their own fault for talking about Merlin knows what!" Rose explained.

I glanced at the Scamander's to find they were also looking at me. The prank obviously. It had to be put into action immediately.

* * *

One of the reasons I loved charms was because the room was never completely silent. We could still have conversations without getting in trouble.

"So about the prank," I started after successfully performing the cheering charm, "We have to meet to talk about it real soon."

"Well I know for a fact that Rose wants to sign up for the Wizard Chess club, bloody hell she's good at wizard's chess," Al replied.

"She takes after her dad in that sense, doesn't she?" I asked.

"Yep! Uncle Ron won 50 house points for Gryffindor in his first year for being good at chess. I know he's telling the truth this time because Aunt Hermione said it as well!" Al explained excitedly.

"That's cute," I cooed.

"You think Uncle Ron playing chess is cute?" Al asked confused.

"No! The fact you get so excited talking about it. I wish my family was like yours. It's so big and you're all so close!" Unfortunately, Al couldn't hear me as he accidentally set his spider on fire.

"Fire!" cried Dean Finnegan (son of Seamus and Padma Finnegan). By now, no-one mistook his cry for fear. He was a massive pyromaniac. If he wasn't crazy enough, he also carried scissors in every available pocket. (A/N I based Dean Finnegan off Seamus and one of my school friends. He's a bit strange.)

He hastily put it out and Professor Flitwick gave him a new spider.

Rose would never admit it but she had a smile as she watched the spider burn. And they call me the crazy kid who takes after Seamus Finnegan. Even Dean Finnegan (son of Seamus and Padma Finnegan) called me a pyromaniac. A bit rich coming from him. He loved fire.

"If you're not careful in this class Professor Flitwick is going to make you do a lot more work than you need to do. We'll have enough work this year," I warned Al.

"I know, I know. Anyway, I should say the same for you in potions," Al said.

"Well played, Albus, well played."

"Should we meet in our common room because I don't think the Ravenclaw's like me too much. Especially when I try guess the riddle," Al suggested.

"The Ravenclaws don't hate you! It's just funny to hate you," I laughed.

"Okay, that makes me feel so much better!"

"Can we not meet in the Gryffindor common room, what if Yasmine's there? Let's meet at the Black Lake," I proposed.

"Good idea! After lessons, before dinner. I might have homework to give to the Giant Squid," he continued speaking quickly as he saw my narrowed eyes, "If Rose returns early we can send Scorpius away."

"Nice of you to kick you best mate away. What were you saying about feeding your homework to the Giant Squid? Don't you want to be an Auror?" I said.

"Of course I do! I just like to have fun sometimes, unlike you," Al retorted.

"Talk to me when I'm living in my mansion and you'll be in your cardboard box." This was us throwing shade at each other.

When the lesson ended Al and I head to defense where our professor Dennis Creevey. Al and he were on extremely good terms as Professor Creevey and Harry Potter were close and Al was an exceptional student.

"How're you, Al? Is the family good?" Professor Creevey asked.

"Yup, all good. James's misses you by the way," Al said.

Professor Creevey laughed and said that he missed him too. He left as the majority of the kids filed in.

It seemed as if most of the day we were going to revise what we had learnt because we did the same in DADA.

* * *

"I'll hopefully be back by dinner. I'll meet you in the Great Hall," Rose called as she left for the chess club.

"Bye, Rosie!" Al called. Al and I winced as he only called Rose 'Rosie' when he was hiding something from her.

Rose turned and narrowed her eyes at him but left because otherwise she'd be late.

Once she turned the corner I took the opportunity to whack Al with my novel I was reading at the moment called, 'Allegiant'. It was a muggle book from a series called Divergent by Veronica Roth. I was nearing the end but by the way it was going I knew I was going to be an emotional wreck.

"Al, let's head to the Black Lake and please leave your homework behind," I asked Al.

"You know I was kidding about letting the Giant Squid eat my homework," Al said.

"Oh, I so knew that!"

"Sure,"

"Whatever. By the way, when I'm finished reading the book, I will be an emotional wreck." I warned Al.

"Okay, just put off reading the book so we can go to Hogsmeade to eat lots of ice cream and a blanket. Unless you brought a blanket with you?" Al said drifting off.

"It's like you don't know me. Of course I brought my blanket!" I exclaimed. It was midnight blue with silver spots which I'm pretty sure were meant to be stars.

We reached the Black Lake where Scorpius and one of the Scamander's were seated.

There was something wrong with the picture.

One Scamander was there.

"Hey Scorp! Hi Lysander?" I guessed hoping I was right.

"It's Lorcan."

"Hi Lorcan, where's Lysander?" I questioned.

"He's signing us both up for the Magical Creatures club. One of us had to be hear so we decided on me." They probably has a twinception conversation. I was so jealous. I wanted a twin. Or an older brother so he could protect me. I had Miranda which was a perfect example of a supportive sibling.

"Okay so on with the plan," Scorpius started, "Dungbombs in trunks and the coloured firecrackers from your uncle's shop." We all stared at Al.

"I've got the Dungbombs and the rainbow firecrackers. They won't actually burn you so it's alright. And the colours stay on for 24 hours." Al said.

"Great!" I said, "We can conceal the firecrackers above the showers easily so the first years won't see them. Dungbombs is the trunks will be super easy. Only real problem is how are we going to get them in?"

"Al and I can do Gryffindor boys. Lily can do the girls whilst we distract them with us," Scorpius said with a slight smirk gracing his features.

"And you believe their full attention will be on you?" I asked.

"Obviously! Al's father is Harry Potter and I happen to be incredibly attractive!" Scorp announced smugly.

"Hey! Are you calling me unattractive?"

"Of course not Al! You're plenty attractive," Scorpius said effectively soothing Al.

Lorcan brought us back by saying, "So obviously Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are sorted because Ly and I can do the boys and Willow fix the girls. What are we going to do about Hufflepuff and Slytherin?"

Scorpius raised his hands as if surrendering and said, "I'm dead to the Slytherins so no way can it be me."

I added, "And the only Hufflepuff I really know is Zain McLaggen only because he is going to be my soon to be annoying brother-in-law. He doesn't like me at all. In fact he's part of the list for part 2 of the prank."

Al had a thoughtful expression on his face. "I think I can charm a Hufflepuff second year to let me in the common room. I can do the boys. Willow can come with me so she can do the girls."

"Now all we have left is Slytherin," Lorcan said firmly.

I couldn't help smiling widely. Lorcan would thank me later. "I know! You and Molly can go to the Slytherins. Lorcan you can get dressed up to charm a third year. There was a third year girl from the compartment I barged into. She was wearing Slytherin robes and had the most enormous blue eyes. You and Molly can sneak up into their dorms." I grinned because it would be just Lorcan and Molly and Lorcan would've been dressed up so Molly would've started fancying him and then they'd run off into the sunset and get married in some unknown country. I had dreams. Sue me.

Lorcan widened his eyes at me and flushed. The oblivious boys, Al and Scorpius, didn't see Lorcan's pink cheeks. "Can't – it – it – be –someone else?" he stuttered.

"Nope! Molly will love it!" I said joyously.

"Yeah," Al added, "She's so unlike Uncle Percy when it comes to her rule breaking streak."

Technically we weren't meant to be in other houses common rooms but it wasn't nearly as strict as it used to be. After the Battle of Hogwarts, that rule had turned into that one rule everyone ignored – even the most uptight kids.

I clapped my hands together, "So now we all have that under control. Tomorrow is Tuesday so we'll do it when we have our free periods. Lorcan, you need to go to Lily so she can dress you up. No offence, you already are attractive, you just have to be Greek God attractive."

"So half naked?" Al asked.

I told him to kindly shut up. As he wagged his eyebrows. I just realised how nice his eyebrows were. Hey must have gotten them plucked. There's no way they could arch like that. Mine didn't do that. I'm so jealous of him at the moment.

Scorpius smirked and asked, "Willow, why are you staring at Al?"

Al stared at me, his pink lips tugged, begging to smirk.

I huffed and walked away from the imbeciles I called friends.

* * *

I was lying on Lysander's bed after we had finished dinner. We were talking about how to calm Lorcan down. I had filled Lysander in on the plan seizing Aiden Fray's absence.

He was the prick from their dormitory.

"This is amazing! Thanks Willow!" Lysander exclaimed from Lorcan's bed on which they were both seated.

We were the only ones in their dormitory as the rest were either still at dinner or in the library.

"I hate you Willow!" Lorcan stated with his head in his hands.

"No you don't. You'll thank me later!"

"She's right."

"You both hate me!" Lorcan dramatically exclaimed.

"Stop being such a drama queen. And you call me the drama queen!" Lysander said.

Lorcan tackled Lysander to the midnight blue carpet. I closed my eyes and listened to Lorcan and Lysander play fight.

I opened my eyes when Lysander said, "You're my brother so it is my duty to make sure you don't royally screw up. You have to take deep breaths. It's not as if Molly doesn't know who you are. You're not too close so there isn't much of a chance that Molly sees you as a brother."

My heart dropped a millimetre. Does that mean Al thinks of me as a sister?

Lysander caught my expression before I hid it and said, "You and Al aren't exactly sibling like though so you're safe."

Lorcan seemed to be having a mini panic attack so he missed Lysander hinting that he knew that I sorta-maybe-a bit fancied Al.

Lysander continued with his pep talk, "There's no reason Molly won't like you. Yes, she probably doesn't fancy you at the moment but there's no reason she shouldn't start falling for you. Just don't be so reserved." In a quieter voice he added, "You are one of the best people in the world. You'll be fine."

Whilst my heart was melting at that brotherly scene, Aiden Fray appeared in the dorm.

Lysander made is clear that his presence was unwanted by attempting to subtly trip him. Unfortunately he was too far and Aiden avoided his leg.

"Miss Harris, you aren't meant to be in here. I don't feel comfortable with a lady in the _boy's_ dormitories," he said in a pompous manner.

Lorcan had his head out of his hands and his face was becoming less red. He mouthed, "_What a git!"_

"You're still here!"

"And you're still stating the obvious!"

He glanced at the gleaming prefect badge on my chest and I remembered that he also was the Ravenclaw prefect.

"I bet the teacher's would expect better behaviour from a prefect," he said smugly. Unlike when Scorpius was smug, Aiden was just annoying.

"Mate, calm down. I am a girl in a boy's dorm, not the other way around, so no rules are broken."

I hugged the Scamander twins before leaving just to spite Aiden.

Phase Two really needed to be good.

* * *

How was that? Please review so I know how I'm going.

By the way, I did maths to figure out what day it was in that year so it was completely accurate. When Al is in his seventh year, the year is 2024 so September the 1st is a Sunday.

I can math!  
Lol no!

Woah, this was a long chapter! I didn't mean for it to be this long. It's 15 pages long on Word!

Anyway, I procrastinate A LOT so I'm sorry if the updates are slow.

Thanks for reading!

-bluehairedweasley-


	7. Ickle Firsties

There were only a handful of kids in the common room including Lysander, Lorcan and myself. We had everything we needed. The other people in the room were so engrossed with studying that they didn't notice us so we were fairly relaxed.

I walked into the first year dormitory and found that it was extremely neat. I guess it was expected but wait until the middle of the year. You think you have all your possessions with you but when you start to pack your bags, half your things will be gone.

Since everything was so neat, I found it easy to hide the dungbombs and I could conceal the rainbow fire crackers in the showers without having to block my nose or slipping.

I skipped down the stairs to find Lorcan and Lysander talking. It would have been quicker for them because there's two.

"Willow, can you please tell Lorcan that he'll be fine!" Lysander exclaimed.

"Lorcan, there's no reason Molly won't like you! You'll be fine," I told Lorcan.

"See Lorc. Two people against one person believe that you'll be fine. Now get over yourself!" Lysander said before being tackled by Lorcan.

I had to break up their fight so they could help me with my stacks of homework. I would've liked to see a fight but now really wasn't the time.

After successfully completing my herbology essay, I looked up and asked, "When are we rigging the Slytherin and Hufflepuff firstie's dormitories?"

"I'm sure it's during the lunch hour. Lorcan is gonna be a model and then infiltrate the Slytherin dorms. You and Al are going to do the same to the Hufflepuffs," Lysander explained.

Lorcan started blushing again but we held off teasing him and got on with our homework.

* * *

Lily was ecstatic when she got to dress Lorcan up. She quiffed his hair and even put on gunk to define his cheekbones.

"Okay, so maybe a plain white shirt with your black leather jacket and jeans," Lily said.

She swatted Lorcan's hand away has he reached for his ripped baggy jeans. "No, you are going to wear the non-ripped skinny jeans. Have you ever seen those group of girls? They like that!"

Molly grinned at Lorcan and said, "I like the ripped baggy jeans."

I wanted to scream and cry because my ship was progressing and Lorcan looked absolutely adorable with his blushing cheeks.

Lorcan went to get changed and came out. Scorp, Al, Lily, Lysander, Molly and I started cheering causing people in the Gryffindor common room to stare. Polite words from Lily caused them to return to whatever they were doing, not before giving Lorcan a second glance.

Lorcan surveyed himself before saying, "I'm so glad you didn't slick my hair back otherwise I could pass off as a teen from a muggle 80's movie."

Molly leaned forward to adjust his quiff and I internally screamed and danced and hoped no one saw. Although I'm pretty sure Al looked at me as if I was clinically insane.

We followed everyone out of the common room as the lunch hour began. Lorcan and Molly raced to the Slytherin common rooms, whilst Al and I hurried to the Hufflepuff common room.

I was a few steps behind Al who played more sport than I do so was far fitter. I did occasionally go for jogs with him but I got extremely tired.

"Hey!" Al called to a small Hufflepuff girl, "Hey! Kaylee!" Under his breath he added, "Please be Kaylee, please be Kaylee."

Kaylee turned around and smiled innocently at Al. "Hello! I didn't realise you knew my name,"

Al gave a small smile and said, "Yeah, well I do. Can I ask you a huge favour?"

"Depends." Smart girl.

"Well, it's extremely important that you let us into your common room because we need to do something. Don't worry, it won't affect you," Al said using the power of his bright green eyes.

I could see Kaylee trying to avoid Al's eyes and he knew that too so he made as much eye contact as possible. Eventually she cracked and let us into the common room.

"The password's _Fidem _and don't take too long!" Kaylee said before rushing to the Great Hall.

As we entered the Hufflepuff common room, we saw how homey it was. There was a fire place crackling, a few bookshelves (not as many as the Ravenclaw common room) and several comfortable arm chairs.

"So how do you know Kaylee?" I asked Al.

"Scorpius and I were, um, exploring at, um, odd hours," Al said awkwardly.

"It's okay. I really don't care but don't complain to me when you get detention."

"Anyway, so Scorpius and I were under the invisibility cloak and Kaylee appeared to be lost. She was in her first year so this happened last year. We were going to help her get to the common room but her friend came to her aid and showed her the way."

"So you just remembered how her back looked because as I recall we didn't see her face first," I told him.

"I remembered how her hair was in two blonde pigtails. No-one wears that unless they wanted to be treated like a five year old!"

I couldn't be bothered to tell off Al for being rude to someone who wasn't there to hear him. The Hufflepuff common room helpfully had signs of where the girls and boys dormitories were.

The Hufflepuff girl's dormitories were an absolute mess. It would be easier to conceal the dungbombs but finding the trunks would be a challenge.

Eventually I tracked down all the trunks. One was weirdly hidden behind the large mirror. The bathroom wasn't as messy which was polite of them even though they wouldn't know I was in here.

I made myself comfortable on an armchair waiting for Al. A while later, Al ran down the stairs, panting.

"I am so glad I'm not a Hufflepuff first year!" Al cried.

"I found a trunk behind a mirror," I put in.

"If you though that's bad, I couldn't find one suitcase."

"Al! What do we do now? One kid is going to be unaffected and the firsties are all gonna blame him!"

"I eventually found the suitcase! Guess where it was," Al told me.

"In the bathroom?"

Al sarcastically smiled and said, "It was charmed, to the _ceiling_!"

I bit my tongue so I wouldn't burst out laughing. Al looked pretty pissed so now wouldn't be a good time to laugh.

"I wouldn't have found it if I hadn't faced the ceiling in exasperation!" Al cried before face planting on the couch next to me. We just sat for a moment in silence because the seats were so comfortable and we were done with the Hufflepuff dormitories.

Al lifted his head and said, "You know, Kaylee's a muggle born. I couldn't use Dad or James to convince her. Just to power of my eyes."

"So is that how you plan on getting a job? With your eyes?" I quizzed.

"Yep! Even if I have multiple face piercings they'll give me the job because of my eyes. My glasses," Al said tapping his black hipster glasses, "Make my eyes look larger. Dad's position will also help me. I don't like it but it's true," Al said.

"The day you get facial piercings is the day I believe you."

"I'll get piercings then," Al retaliated.

"You will?" I touched my earrings. I had one in each ear. "Won't your mum kill you?" I asked.

"She will. But I won't tell her. She'll only find out when I see her next," Al said with a smile.

"You're not kidding are you?" I said, "I'll come with you. I wouldn't mind a few piercings."

Al grinned, "That's why you're my best friend! There's a tattoo and piercing parlour near the end of Hogsmeade. Let's actually do it!"

"We will!" I said excitedly.

We found ourselves talking about where our piercings would be on the way to the kitchens, which wasn't far away at all.

"I'd like a bottom lip piercing and a piercing in the area above your lip," Al said, pointing to where he'd want his piercing and the other hand tickling the pear.

"Interesting, I'd like a second ear piercing, just above the ones I have now. Oh, and a nose piercing too! And a bottom lip piercing!" I said, stepping into the kitchen.

"Hey Patty! Can we please have some lunch?"

"Of course, Mr Potter, sir. And some for Miss Harris, too?" Patty said in her squeaky voice.

"Yes, Patty," Al said kindly.

Immediately the house elves started working and soon enough our lunch was sitting on our laps.

"I want more piercings," Al said, "A piercing in my ear and an eyebrow piercing. No, two eyebrow piercings and I'll decide what ear I want my piercing in."

"You know I'm not kidding about the piercings," I told Al.

"Me too," He said smiling at me.

We attacked our lunch and headed to the Gryffindor common room to find Lorcan and Molly running towards us.

"We did it! We did it!" Lorcan panted.

"You should've seen Lorcan!" Molly cried slowing to a stop, "Lorcan was amazing! He turned his charm to the maximum. I'll admit that even he had me swooning."

I nearly cried again with happiness because of my ship. I knew Molly wasn't kidding. She was confident and confronting about her feelings and wouldn't hide anything so my tiny heart nearly burst. I just hoped Molly and Lorcan lasted.

Lysander came barrelling towards us and jumped on Lorcan. With a mischievous grin he asked, "So, Lorcy, how did it go?"

Lorcan, who must have still been dazed by Molly's comment, just stared at a picture of a vicious monster on the wall with a dreamy expression. Lysander began to mimic his expression.

"Is that a twin thing?" Al asked, "Can they only read each other's mind if they have the same expression?"

The Scamander's continued to stare at the terrifying picture with identical expressions. Simultaneously, they tore their eyes from the picture and had expressions that didn't resemble their mother's.

All of us entered the Gryffindor common room to find only a few faces. Naturally we had to exchange stories of what happened in the common rooms. Apparently the Slytherin dormitories were a lot less sinister than they had expected and it wasn't too bad. Al told his story but left out our conversation about piercings. I didn't blame him because I also wanted to keep the conversation to just ourselves.

"So how are we going to frame Scott Goyle?" I wondered.

"Should we wait for Scorpius?" I asked.

"Scorpius isn't going to be that much help. Plus he wants to spend 'quality time' with Rose," Al said before shuddering. "The git is probably going to make out with my cousin in a broom closet."

I placed my hand on Al's shoulder and said, "You have to accept their relationship. Even you admitted they have adorable moments."

His eyes flicked to my hand on his shoulder and replied with, "At least I didn't come up with the name Scorose."

"You were the one who wanted to come up with a name! I just came up with the name!" I cried trying to be annoyed at Al.

Lysander laughed and said, "Molly, why are you staring creepily at Willow and Albus?"

Molly adopted an overly shocked expression and fired, "I was not!" Seeing that she wasn't going to win, she changed the topic.

"Lorcan and I are ahead of you peasants," she said ignoring Al's offended expression, "We located Scott Goyle's trunk and hid spare Dungbombs in his trunk and the firecrackers."

Lorcan added, "We ever performed the charm on nothing so if they check his wand it appears."

"What if they check our wands?" I asked worried.

Lorcan held out his hand and said, "Wands, peasants."

Al and I exchanged a look and handed him our wands. Lorcan performed the charm under his breath gave them back to us. "You don't have to fear getting into trouble, young padawans. I'll do it to Scorpius later. I don't plan on walking on him and Rose."

Al whispered to me, "In the hour Lorcan was with Molly, his sassiness levels have majorly increased."

I have learnt 3 things today:

1. Lorcan and Molly are progressing and trading intelligence and sassiness.

2. My best friend and I were being impulsive teenagers.

3. Al's breath smelt like mint.

Rose and I walked into the Great Hall together talking about Scorpius and Al.

"James told me about you and Al over the holidays, Willow, you can't hide romance from me," Rose said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'm being honest when I say nothing happened! James probably exaggerated!" I cried exasperatedly.

"Well you can only exaggerate when there in material to blow up. Anyway, there's a prefect meeting after dinner which you probably know about," Rose winked at me before joining Al and Scorpius.

I didn't know about the prefect meeting.

Today at dinner, the seating arrangement was a bit different. Lorcan and I were sitting next to each other, facing the Gryffindor table whilst Lysander sat across us.

"So Willow, how was my twin with Molly dearest?" Lysander queried.

"He was a sweetheart and he turned on his charm for the Slytherin chick and Molly said that she was swooning!" I answered enjoying Lorcan's embarrassment.

"Great!" Lysander said before tucking in.

I looked over to the Gryffindor table, thankful with Al's, Scorp's and Rose's seating arrangement. Scorp's and Al's backs were facing me and Rose could see me so if I stared at Al he wouldn't notice. Al's raven hair curled slightly at the bottom of his neck and I could see the edge of his glasses poking out of his hair. His hair also looked really soft. I'd have to ask him how he did it. It could really help my mess of brown curls. The only obstacle was Rose.

"You're lucky I sacrificed not sitting next to Lorc. You two are both so smitten with Gryffindors!" Lysander said as if he was making small talk.

"No lucky person in your life?" I asked Lysander.

He blushed and shook his head.

"Ooh so there is!" I clapped my hands excitedly.

"There isn't!" Lysander snapped. The smile slide off my face like butter on a hot pan.

Lorcan looked sympathetically at Lysander.

"Sorry, Willow," Lysander said sadly. He set down his cutlery and stared at his half eaten food, "I'm not hungry, I'm going." With that he got up and left the Great Hall, shoulders hunched.

"Lorcan, what happened?" I asked Lorcan tentatively.

Lorcan looked pained for Lysander and said, "I don't know but I have an idea. Willow will you be okay if-"

"I'll be fine Lorcan," I assured him. I hugged him and said, "Pass my hug to Lysander."

"Will do," He strode out of the Hall leaving his half eaten food.

I continued eating my food alone and slowly.

* * *

"Willow, the Scamander's! They love food and they looked upset, what's wrong?" Rose asked as we headed to the prefects meeting.

"Look Rose, I don't know, I just hope Lysander's alright," I replied, worried for Lysander. I also had a small suspicion of what Lysander's issue was but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

Rose opened the door and walked to the front of the classroom, joining the Head Boy. I took my seat next to Aiden, who was about as happy to see me as I was to him.

Basically we just sorted out a roster for prefect patrol and some expectations which I admit made me squirm because I was breaking the rules by carrying out the pranks and blaming them on someone else.

Aiden and I were walking back to the Ravenclaw Tower together even though we didn't really like each other even a small bit.

"So we are on prefect patrol on Thursdays and every other Wednesday, Willow," Aiden said pompously.

"How clever of you!" I said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is a refuge for losers," Aiden said as if he made up that quote.

"That quote. It's from the muggle movie, Little Miss Sunshine. If you've seen the movie you should know you're wrong," I retaliated.

Aiden and I continued to walk in silence to the Ravenclaw Tower which regretfully had many flights of stairs to climb. We reached the bronze knocker who asked the riddle. I was about to answer before Aiden butted in and said the answer. I would've liked him to be wrong but he was right and we were let in.

I made a beeline for the boy's dormitories when Aiden called, "Willow! You know those are the boy's dormitories. You're a girl!"

"Thanks for noticing I'm a girl!" I called back before continuing.

"You're not supposed to be there!" Aiden shouted catching the attention of other Ravenclaws who were pissed off for being disturbed, "Sorry, and carry on."

Aiden strode towards me and opened his mouth to say something but I got there first, "Why do you care so much? The stairs don't turn into a slide for me so it's alright for me to go!"

"I expect better behaviour from a prefect," Aiden said, his face turning red.

"What the hell are you on about?" I asked him incredulously.

Aiden glared at me before vanishing in-between isles of bookshelves. What was his problem? I continued making my way to the boy's dormitories where I saw Lysander crying on Lorcan's shoulder. I paused thinking about what to do before making my way out but Lorcan stopped me.

He gestured for me to come in, which I cautiously did. I have a bit of an idea of why Lysander was upset but I wasn't certain.

I took a seat on Lorcan's bed and just stared at them till they addressed me.

Lorcan put his arm around Lysander and whispered something in his ear.

Lysander sniffled, "Willow," he said as his voice cracked. Under different circumstances, I would have laughed but I wanted to help Lysander so I pretended I wasn't a prat.

"Lysander, whatever you decide to say, you know I won't judge you," I said gently.

Lysander wiped the tears away from his eyes and said, "Merlin, I'm sorry for crying, Willow, it's just I don't know what to do."

"You can tell me, Lysander, Lorcan and I can help you work out your issue."

"I'm gay. I think I knew it when I broke up with Kiara Phillps. I haven't told anyone except Lorc and you. I haven't even told my parents yet. How are they going to react?"

"Lysander, your mother is a Lovegood. Do you think she gives a damn? And your father is happily married to your mum so they'll be accepting. They probably won't even know why you're making a big deal. They don't know the dickwads at school," I announced. In case I was being a bit too passionate, I gave Lysander a hug and told him it would all be alright.

I am an amazing friend. Yes, I do think of ways to become a better friend. I believe that nothing is ever easy and you have to work for it and to always aim higher.

I left them to talk and went to seek out another important person in my life starting with L. I found Lucas curled up in a chair near the fireplace reading a book.

"Lucas, how are you?" I asked lightly.

"I'm good, you?"

"Alright, I suppose. As good as I'm going to get, huh?"

"Any reason you came here little sis?" Lucas asked, supressing his smile.

"Excuse me! I'm older than you and there is a reason I came here. Do you happen to know a Gryffindor in your year level by the name of Yasmine Billingsley?"

Lucas looked confused, then guilty, "I feel bad for this but I don't."

"Yeah, I had a … run-in with her and all I'm saying is that she's bad news and don't eat anything she gives you. She was convinced you liked her but wasn't showing it," I warned Lucas.

Lucas looked confused but it was soon swapped with a neutral expression, "I'll keep tabs on her."

I wasn't sure whether he understood but I was trying not to be my mother and push my beliefs on to him.

"So where are your friends?" I asked casually.

"I could ask the same for you." Lucas was coming up with good comebacks. I'd have to pick up my game. I may or may not be silently competitive.

"Three are in a different house and two are having a brotherly moment," I said the truth now he'd have to give it to me in return.

"Studying and stalking," Lucas answered as if that was normal. I suppose in this generation it kind of was.

"Stalking?"

Lucas cracked a smile, "One of my friends decided she was in love with a bloke in the year above us and found out he spends a lot of time in the library. She's a Slytherin so she doesn't spend too much time in the library. Lately she's been dragging different members of our friendship group to spy on him under the tables."

"A normal day in the life of Lucas and friends."

"Pretty much. Don't you have work to do?"

I nearly had several heart attacks because the Lysander drama made me forget that I have piles of homework.

* * *

My alarm went off again and I was greeted by angry tired girls which became part of my mornings. If they weren't complaining because I woke them up something would be very wrong.

I stepped out of the Ravenclaw Tower and was making my way towards the spot where the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors meet from the common rooms.

I was waiting for Al like a nice person. What I was not expecting was for him to act like James and jump from the 7th stair from the bottom and land on me.

His face was a fair few centimetres away from mine, but close enough to make my feel slightly panicked. He obviously didn't feel the same as me because he was yelling despite our close proximity.

"THE ICKLES FIRSTIES! IT'S TODAY! SCORPY WOULD BE HERE EXCEPT HE'S WITH ROSE! HE'S JUST AS EXCITED! WE WERE CELEBRATING IN THE DORM AND DEAN FINNEGAN ACCIDENTLY SET HIS BED ON FIRE!" Al screamed with random outbursts of maniacal laughter.

"Well someone had their happy juice," I muttered before reluctantly pushing Al off me. I wasn't too bothered by it but if someone came then we'd have issues.

We were nearing the Great Hall when I stopped Al and told him to calm down and get the 3 year old out of his system.

There were people lingering outside the Great Hall either laughing or cringing. Al started bouncing on the balls of his feet and the crazy grin was back on his face. I raised my hand to his mouth to remind him that people would get suspicious.

The Great Hall was a wonderful sight. There were confused firsties who smelt like Dungbombs and were rainbow. Their skin and hair were rainbow coloured with the exception of those who hadn't washed their hair. Some kids even had sparks bouncing off them which effectively put a smile on our faces.

Professor McGonagall who was Head Mistress, made a beeline for trouble makers and started interrogating. Some of the other professors were trying to calm some of the hysterical first years down whilst I caught Professor Longbottom stifling a smile. Rose (even if she didn't know it was us), Scorpius, Lysander, Lorcan, Al and I were at the entrance of the hall soaking in our brilliance.

Al saw his godfather (Professor Longbottom) and ran to him probably to talk about the first years.

Lucas jogged towards me and said, "Isn't this amazing? I wonder how they pulled this off even though they'll be in huge trouble."

"Yes it is amazing. I think the people who pulled this off are geniuses," I replied.

"They are! There was a rumour that Goyle managed to pull this off. I guess he could've, he's surprisingly not a gormless git. Well, actually he is a git, but he's somewhat intelligent," Lucas said in one breath.

"Breathe, mate! Anyway, I suggest you go grab some breakfast before it gets contaminated with the smell." After I spoke Lucas waved and sped off to grab as much food as he could.

After breakfast we all headed to our subjects. Rose raced to Divination, who enjoyed the subject unlike her mother and found it deeply interesting. To be honest I don't know what she saw in it. Scorpius went to Care of Magical Creatures which unlike his father he enjoyed. The fact the Scorpius was a Gryffindor and enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures made Hagrid fond of the boy despite his past with his father.

The Scamander's walked off with less dreamy expressions probably because of our success and Lysander's revelation the day before.

"What do you have now?" Al asked.

"I have," I said checking my timetable, "I have Arithmancy."

Al snorted, "You take that. It's boring and you get lots of homework."

"Hey! I actually like the subject. What do you have?" I asked partially annoyed.

Al looked at me sheepishly before saying, "History of Magic."

I stared at him before whacking him with my textbook. He winced and like a nice person I smiled at his pain. "You cannot talk at all! You're taking the most boring subject and that is a fact!"

Al attempted to defend himself, "Well it does give me time to do my homework and catch up with sleep."

I narrowed my eyes and stalked off to Arithmancy. Professor Vector was likely to give us a stack of homework so I ran to the seventh floor so she wouldn't give me even more homework for being late.

* * *

"How much homework did you get?" Al asked with a smug smile.

"Not as much as usual, probably less than you," I said. That was a lie. We had received a large amount of homework but I didn't like the smug smile on Al's face.

Unfortunately, the smug smile stayed on Al's face, "You're lying. I'll give you that you almost convinced me. I've just been around you for a while. Your lying is perfect. It's just too perfect."

"Damn me and my perfectness," I cried throwing my arms in the air.

Al just shook his head and chuckled as we headed to the Black Lake.

"So Phase Two of the prank will take place around the middle of the year," Al said.

"Exactly. We don't have to worry about it for a while although it will take a bit more planning. I was thinking blackmail," I stated taking a seat in the grass.

"Okay so about that potions essay-" Al began.

"Al? Is that Lucas with Yasmine?" I asked.

"Where?" Al inquired craning his neck to look for Lucas and Yasmine. I could have sworn I saw him taking to her but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Well now you are officially insane. Seeing things. Now please help me with my potions essay," Al requested.

"Aren't you good at potions?"

Al placed his hand at his heart and pretended to be modest, "Well I guess I am good at the practical part. I just don't like essays. It's not fair! My dad became the Head of the Auror Department without getting O's on his essays!"

"Well he _did _defeat the darkest wizard of all time," I said smiling because Al cracked a smile.

"Albie! I found you!" A voice from behind us cried.

Al let out a scream even higher pitched than Ariana Mickleson's voice.

"I missed you so much, babe! Did you get my letter? You didn't reply," Ariana squealed, smothering Al in a hug. I'm almost certain Al was internally crying whilst my insides were burning with a feeling I couldn't place my finger on. It probably was annoyance but I'm not sure why it nearly ripped out my guts.

Yes, very lady-like thoughts. For some reason my mother signed me up for etiquette classes which I ditched. I was in a lot of trouble but my parents figured it was a waste of their money.

Al pushed Ariana off to her surprise. Al was usually nice but I guess there were only so many times he could take it, "Look Ariana, it's nice to see you too but I have homework and I have to concentrate so I can do well in life and you will just be a distraction."

"That was so sweet Al! I just get concerned because it sometimes appears that you are romantically linked with her," Ariana said looking at me like I was a stain on her white shirt.

"Why would that matter to you?" I snapped.

Ariana wrinkled her nose and said, "Well Albus Severus Potter belongs to me. You, stay away!"

"Hey, I am my own person, not your property!" Al cried indignantly.

"That's cute Albus!" Ariana cooed sickeningly sweet. She swayed off, her skirt inching up even higher.

"How do I get rid of her?" Al asked tiredly.

"Oh I don't know, maybe tell her to buzz off in a way she won't forget," I suggested sarcastically.

"Funny, aren't you? Just forget it, I'll just have to bear with it for the rest of the year," Al sighed.

"I don't think I can deal with her! She's so annoying. Let's just get on with our work. So what do you need help with?" I asked turning to Al.

Another thing I didn't expect was Al staring intently at me. His hand reached forward and I thought he was going to touch my cheek. He reached for one of my knotty curls and wrapped it around his finger.

"My cousin with the curliest hair is Rose and even her's aren't like yours," Al commented.

"Well she actually takes care of her hair which is why it's nicer," I replied rolling my eyes when my stomach was actually dropping out of my stomach and repeating itself.

"I never said her hair was nicer. It is nice but I prefer your hair," Al said in the same calm tone.

I certainly wasn't calm. I don't know what he was playing at but I didn't like it. It made my brain fog up and there was a high chance that I was going to say something stupid.

To make things worse Al brought his face closer. He was doing it extremely slowly so at first I didn't notice it. My blush was creeping up my neck and burning my ears as it traveled towards my face. People come and interrupt at the worst times which is why I was wanting out and no-one was here. Where are Al's stalkers? Why aren't they stopping Al from giving me a heart attack?

"Hey guys!" Scorp's annoying voice sang.

Al shot back, blushing slightly. Good, now he feels embarrassed but I was still embarrassed. Out of all the people at Hogwarts it had to be Scorpius.

"What're doing?" Scorpius asked too happily.

"Just a potions essay," Al muttered glaring daggers and Scorp.

"Ooh let me see! Looks like you haven't done anything. What were you doing anyway?" Scorpius asked being a sarcastic git.

"Go snog Rose!" I yelled. People around us looked curiously at us before returning to what they were doing. So now they pay attention?

"Rose is signing up for another club. I'm not sure what she's worried about. She's the daughter of two wars heroes and Head Girl with grades to match her mother's," Scorpius said shaking his head.

"That girl! No wonder you display such disgusting public displays of affection, you barely see her," I wondered out loud. I then added, "That's still no reason to snog in public."

"Yeah, Scorp! I know you're my best friend but I'm going to have to kill you!" Al threatened half-heartedly.

"You told me yourself that if Rose had to be with one guy then you'd rather it was him. Do you think Lucas will act like how you are if we were dating?" Idiot. Willow is an idiot. Why do I do this to myself? On the outside I like to think that I had a neutral expression but the look of Scorp's face suggested otherwise.

"Maybe. But he's your baby brother so I doubt it would have much effect," Al replied staring intensely at either me or the Giant Squid.

Scorpius grinned like a Cheshire cat and swooned. "You lovebirds are making me feel like the third wheel. I'll leave you to do your potions essay." Scorpius winked like his girlfriend, the Queen of Subtlety. Al made a desperate grab for Scorp's robes but he was already skipping away.

"He's an idiot," I sighed.

"An idiot and my best mate. Probably gone off to wait for Rose or to annoy other people."

"You know we really should on with this potions essay," I said slightly flustered.

"Okay," Al remarked but he had a smirk on his face. Was he-?

Yep. The bugger was closer to me than before.

* * *

Okay so there was a reason I'm not okay. I just discovered very important Potter news regarding the Quidditch World Cup which by the way Bulgaria won. I was majorly fangirling and overall not okay at all.

These chapters are getting even longer! This one is 17 pages on a Word Document.

Please review so I know how I'm going and I shall hopefully update soon!

-bluehairedweasley-


	8. Brain Work Behind A Hug

Aloha! I have changed Lucinda Mickleson's name to Ariana because I was editing my previous chapters and realised that I had called her Ariana before. Please point out if I have grammatical or spelling errors so I can improve and thank you if you had favourited/followed or reviewed!

* * *

I'd have to say that I settled in pretty well at Hogwarts and two months have already passed. Homework was almost overbearing. I had joined the Arithmancy Club and I had even been helping Madame Thomas (Parvati Thomas). The prefect duties had also taken up a fair bit of my time. I was extremely indecisive about what career pathway I wanted to take but I was enjoying the Healer path.

Helping Madame Thomas would look good on CV. Isn't that why everyone did extra activities? For their CV? My parents would probably want me to do something in the Ministry but this January I was going to be of age so they couldn't really stop me.

Seventh Year was proving to be extremely busy for all of us and it was becoming increasingly hard to spend solid hours together as a group.

Al was training the Gryffindor Quidditch team as vigorously as his brother and even Oliver Wood who had a reputation for being extremely passionate. Lorcan and Lysander became the leaders for the Magical Creatures club and spent a lot of their time discussing ways to tell people that Lysander is gay. Rose obviously with her many clubs and Head Girl duties. Even Scorpius became busier than normal. The laidback kid also decided to help himself and was often assisting Hagrid and joined the Muggle Awareness Club.

On top of that, there was the stack loads of homework the teachers gave us and the extra credit we asked for.

Sometimes in the library Lucas kept me company but that friend of his usually came up and dragged him under a table to spy on the guy she liked.

I spent time with all of them during lessons obviously but outside of lessons I saw Rose during the prefect lessons and the time around that and when our clubs were being held close by. I met up with the Scamander twins in the common room and the dormitories. Unfortunately I spent the least time with Scorpius. I made a mental note to spend more time with him. I usually saw him in the Hospital Wing when he gets injured from Hagrid's creatures. Madame Thomas was now letting me treat his wounds and I was getting the hang of things. I lingered a bit to talk to Scorp who always had funny stories to share.

I think I made the most effort to talk to Al. We saw him whenever we could and sometimes in the Hospital Wing when either himself or a team mate got injured during training. The first quidditch match for the season was rapidly approaching so the Gryffindor team was training even harder. Madame Thomas told me that the Hospital Wing was his third home. I remember Al telling me the same thing when he received a bludger to the head. Unfortunately he lost that match (he was the seeker) but Al confided to me that he had a secret stash on Honeydukes chocolate there.

"Hey kids!" Al called staggering into the Hospital Wing supporting the bleeding Kian Bole.

Scorpius and I looked up from his orange hand. By now I knew what to do with his hand which I was pretty proud of. I started moving slower so we could all have quality time to speak to each other.

"Hey bro!" Scorp answered doing the hand slap/shoulder bump with Al that only guys did.

"Albus," I stated nodding my head. So maybe that also was a guy thing I did.

"What happened this time Scorpius?" Al asked smiling.

"Well there was a group of fourth year Hufflepuff's…" Scorpius launched into the story using many hand gestures with his one available hand complete with accents. Apparently he had been helping Hagrid and the fourth year boys came to give him crap about being a Malfoy. Looks like things escalated from there and Hagrid's creatures got in the way.

"We should all catch up soon. Like as a group. No-one does work. Just like how things were in our first year," I suggested.

"By us you mean Lorcan, Lysander, Rose and us?" Al confirmed.

"Obviously, Al!" Scorpius said rolling his eyes, "We could go to Hagrid's and leave around afternoon tea so we don't have to break our teeth eating rockcakes."

Al grinned and said, "By then Rose will be too happy to do work then we can enjoy afternoon tea on the grounds away from Hagrid's sight so he won't be offended.

I said, "We should do it on Sunday so we would've all done our homework on Saturday and we don't have prefect meetings. Ditch whatever extra thing you happen to do on Sunday. And Al, call of quidditch training. Your team has had plenty of training anyway."

Scorpius, a chaser on the Gryffindor team, sighed gratefully at me but Al said, "Just for Sunday. I want to train the team as much as possible and prove that I wasn't displaying favouritism."

I sighed figuring that nothing would change Al's mind, "Okay so that's sorted. What happened to Kian Bole anyway?"

We all looked over to Kian who was being treated by Madame Thomas. Al spoke up and said, "He knocked into a player and fell. Luckily he wasn't too high in the air otherwise it would've been extremely serious."

I wrapped the last bandage on Scorpius. He stood up, hugged us both before saying, "So Sunday it is?"

"Yup," I replied.

Al and I went to two seats before taking out our homework. Yes, Al carried his homework with him in case a situation like this happened.

"Huh? I don't remember learning this," Al said staring quizzically at the textbook and parchment in front of him.

"You don't? We learnt it last week," I answered.

"I don't remember! I'm going crazy!" Al cried widening his eyes and bringing his face close to mine.

"It's okay, you were probably catching up with sleep."

"Probs not. I sleep during History of Magic."

As you may have guessed, for about two hours I helped Al get through his homework. I don't know why I bothered. Al kept getting distracted and poking my nose and poking around the Hospital Wing when Madame Thomas's back was turned. Finally, Kian Bole came to tell Al he was alright and ready to leave.

"I'll see you soon, Miss Harris!" Al formally stated, "Thank you for your kind words of advice to help me with my endeavours." Before I could reply, he'd already left the Hospital Wing with an arm around Kian Bole.

"Willow, do you have a few minutes?" Madame Thomas called tending to an unconscious Gryffindor.

"Of course!" I said placing my books on the nearest bed and taking a seat.

It took about a minute of making sure the Gryffindor was alright before saying, "I've seen you and Albus together."

By now I was blushing but I should've expected it. Al heard from his father that Madame Thomas and her deceased best friend used to be the gossip mongers of the school.

Madame Thomas giggled and took a seat next to me on the bed. For a moment I could see the giggly teen Hermione recollected.

"Is there anything going on?" Madame Thomas asked gently nudging me.

Under different circumstances I would've shut her down but I bet the poor woman hasn't had something to gossip over for years.

"Nothing!" I said unconvincingly which surprisingly wasn't hard.

"Ooh! I know that tone, there's something. Spill, darling!" Madame Thomas said letting her teenage girl shine through.

"Well I'll give him that he is extremely cute," I spilled smiling shyly, "I mean, green eyes, his hair and lips. Oh! And have you seen him with glasses?" I was beginning to not act and actually tell the truth.

"I'm sure you would make an adorable couple," Madame Thomas swooned.

"He wears glasses, beanies and skinny jeans and he's absolutely adorable but you know what the best is?" I asked grinning.

"What?"

"Glasses, beanie, track suit pants (A/N Can you please tell me if that's what they're called in the UK) and facial piercings."

Madame Parvati looked confused. "I haven't seen piercings on him."

"Al told me he's planning on it," I said half acting dreamily.

"Well if you need me with Al advice then you are always welcome to chat and I would like to say that you have been a great help so thank you," Madame Thomas said.

I walked back to the common room with a spring in my step.

* * *

I know when I was talking to Madame Thomas that I was supposed to be acting but there was a tugging sensation on my heart which left me grateful that I had done my homework because I wasn't able to function.

Currently I was in my dormitory lying on my bed not knowing what to do. I had this issue with not-knowing so you could say I was dying.

Eventually I couldn't take it any longer so I groaned attracting the attention of my dorm mates, and flounced to the boys dormitories.

Lysander was the only one in the room who was also lying down on his bed looking utterly confused.

"Hey Willow, I was about to come to your dorm but then I realised I couldn't."

"Will it surprise you if I say that I was in your position on my bed, even with the same expression?"

"I have no idea anymore," Lysander answered. I had a sneaking suspicion that we weren't talking about our physical positioning.

I repeated our position with me on Lorcan's bed, the tugging in my heart not leaving.

"Where is Lorcan anyway?" I asked.

"With Molly in an empty classroom."

"What?!" I exclaimed sitting upright on his bed.

"No, they're not snogging. My twin wouldn't do that. He doesn't snog on a regular basis and if he did then it wouldn't be in an empty classroom," Lysander explained.

I resumed my position as we lay in silence, me thinking about the tugging feeling in my heart. I may or may not have known what it was about but either way I didn't like it.

"Special guy in your life Lysander. Romantically linked," I asked casually.

Lysander sighed before admitting he did. "Unfortunately yes. What about you?"

Lysander was honest to me so it was only fair to be honest to him, "Me too, bro, me too."

We didn't question each other about our guy problems, we just lay in silence. The silence wasn't even interrupted when Lorcan came quietly into the room, saw that I was on his bed and flopped on top of Lysander. Lysander didn't even acknowledge his twin, he just lay in silence.

"Mate, I just bellyflopped on you. Aren't you going to comment on that or…?" Lorcan asked incredulously.

Lysander and I continued laying in silence ignoring Lorcan jumping up and down in frustration.

"Fine I won't talk about how I snogged Molly in an empty classroom," Lorcan sang.

I know Lysander and I were both pondering our guy problems but this revelation made us sit up straight and scream.

Lorcan grinned and said, "I was just kidding. You should know I'd never do that!"

Lysander rolled his eyes. "What happened then?"

"Nothing much. We did our work then we talked a bit and then another couple scrambled into the room, lip locked so we decided to leave."

Lysander face palmed himself and said, "You were meant to do something!"

"Like what?"

I took that as my cue to let the brothers battle it out.

I headed to my dormitory because everywhere else there were people I knew and didn't want to talk to so actually getting some sleep for the first time in a while seemed like a good idea.

* * *

Al and I were walking to Hagrid's hut on this chilly Sunday morning. We'd managed to convince Rose to join us and relax as a group.

We'd both walked alone together but I'd never analysed how he looked. He was wearing his grey beanie he wore everywhere, navy blue skinny jeans (he loved skinny jeans as much as I did) and a long black coat. James and Al were very attractive. The difference was that James was aware he was attractive and I had a crush on Al that was inflating with every second.

"I know you weren't sure about your career path but are you leaning towards healing?" Al asked slightly awkwardly.

I paused before jokingly said, "It's almost as if you know me!" Al chuckled and shook his head. Lately we had been slightly awkward with each other which made me a teensy bit upset.

If you were to ask the Scamander twins about it they would beg to differ.

I had never wanted things to be awkward between us. I often though, "_What if Al knew I liked him? What if that was the reason things became awkward and what if it leads to us drifting apart?" _Lorcan told me that I was just overthinking but Lysander told me to get my shit together.

I had some comments to make to him but realised if he had said it I would've also told Lysander to get his shit together. I wasn't a very nice person, which is why when I am around not very nice people I can generally not get angry.

You may argue because of the times with Ariana Mickleson, but she wasn't mean hearted – she just was extremely annoying.

"Willow. Willow! Lo-lo! _Willow_!" Al's voice cried. We were nearing Hagrid's hut and I most likely zoned out.

"Albus."

"So you're still there," Al said knocking on the door.

I attempted head-butting Al but he just trapped me in a headlock and Hagrid chose that moment to open the door.

Hagrid's wrinkles deepened as he laughed and from my angle I couldn't see his grey streaks.

"Come in, you two! I was jus' making some rock cakes for all of you!"

Rose and Scorpius were already inside looking guilty. I could've sworn I saw parts of rock cake peeking out of their pockets.

I raised my eyebrow at Rose and Scorpius and in an attempt to distract me, Rose said, "I love your clothing today, girl!"

Usually I opt for sweatpants and hoodies but today I had a maroon tight-knit jumper with random gold studs and skinny jeans. I practically screamed fashion.

Scorpius added with a smirk, "So you decided to ditch the sweatpants. Are you letting your inner girl shine through?"

I was about to bang my head on the wooden table before Lorcan and Lysander came in with identical smiling faces.

Lysander audibly whispered to us, "Lorcan got a date with Molly! First Hogsmeade visit!"

Al clapped Lorcan's back and said, "Finally manned up have you?"

Lorcan opened his mouth but Lysander butted in. He rolled his eyes and said, "No, Molly asked him out. Lorcan was going to but it somehow ended up with Molly asking Lorcan out."

Hagrid came in and said, "The Wotter's are good kids." Hagrid nodded to Lorcan who blushed crimson and to Scorpius. "Rose is a good girl. Yer a good man, Scorpius Malfoy. Not like your relatives. Though I suppose yer father became alrigh'."

He then turned to wink at me. I blushed even more than Lorcan and avoided eye contact with Al.

After chatting with Hagrid and informing him of the previous generation's lives. He obviously asked if Molly Weasley (the first) was still knitting her Weasley sweaters.

"Of course!" Al cried.

Rose added, 'She knits on for practically everyone she knows, it's not really for only the Weasley's now but it's still called a 'Weasley sweater'."

Al said, "She's even making a massive one for you!"

I widened my eyes at Al's tactlessness before he awkwardly apologised to Hagrid who waved it off.

Since Molly Weasley's children were all adults with children, she apparently had a lot of time in her hands so spent most of it making sweaters for the Scamander's, Longbottom's, Potter's and Weasley's and even Fleur Weasley as it was common knowledge she wasn't her favourite person. Teddy and Andromeda also got sweaters. Scorpius received a Weasley sweater but his parents didn't which they weren't bitter about. Even I got a Weasley sweater. Important people in her grandchildren's life and who she liked received sweaters.

We were all sitting under the tree talking like we were first years after an exam. Not caring.

"You and Lucas should come for Christmas!" Al insisted, "I even sent Grandma Molly a letter asking her to make a Weasley sweater for Lucas. Please come!"

I pretended to think about when actually I was freaking out a bit because Al was resting his chin on my shoulder begging me to come to the Burrow for Christmas.

I knew Mother wouldn't like it.

"Al, maybe I can come just after lunch. Then I can spend time with my family and Lucas and I can come to the Burrow!" I said excitedly.

Al lifted his chin off my shoulder and grinned, "That's a relief because I already told Grandma Molly you two were coming."

I talked to Rose and Scorpius for a while then stifled our laughter at the sight of a poor first year who had fallen into the lake.

Around this time next week, we'd all be at the opening quidditch match for the season. Gryffindor vs Slytherin for tradition sake.

Scorpius suddenly sat up straight ignoring a confused Rose and said, "Willow, was that Lucas with Yasmine?"

I looked around but could see no sign of them. The second time! "You're probably seeing things Scorp! Go back to your comfortable position on Rose's lap."

Scorp gave me the bitchface and mumbled, "You're just jealous."

* * *

"Welcome Hogwartians, to the first quidditch match for the season!" Lorcan yelled over the already loud cheering.

"Today is Gryffindor vs Slytherin as the first match for the season always is! Albus Potter is the new captain for the Gryffindor team and Adrian Macmillan remains Slytherin captain for the second year!"

Madame Hooch (who was still alive and kicking) ordered, "Captains, shake hands."

Al and Adrian both gave tiny smiles as they shook hands and mounted their brooms."

"On the Gryffindor team we have Malfoy, Bole, Potter – the lady Potter, Weasley, Robins, Langmore and Potter!" Lorcan screamed. The cheering from the Gryffindor stands (where I was seated) exploded. Lorcan waited a few seconds before announcing the Slytherin team.

"On the Slytherin team we have Clive, Zegers, Campbell, Reddington, Sloper, Greengrass and Macmillan!" Lorcan cried raising his voice even louder near the end because the Slytherins had already erupted into cheers.

Madame Hooch yelled, "Let the game, begin!"

Lorcan picked up and screamed, "The ball is thrown into the air and … Greengrass is in possession of the ball and is racing towards Gryffindor keeper, Hugo Weasley."

I loved quidditch but this new obsession with Al was getting in the way of the quidditch game. I scanned the skies for him and found him looking down on the game, doing his job as a seeker – not getting injured.

He was adjusting his gloves and moved his wind-swept hair out of his eyes. I had become aware of Rose's eyes on me. She had a quidditch game which her boyfriend was playing in, a textbook on her lap, but she noticed my staring at Al.

I tore my eyes away from him and focused my eyes on the quaffle pretending I didn't see Rose looking at my line of sight.

I had my eyes away from him for about a minute before Lorcan exclaimed, "I think Al's found the snitch unless he's suddenly diving for an unknown reason! Campbell is rapidly catching up to Potter. Seems like Campbell's done some extra practise this summer!"

A Gryffindor who I didn't know turned to me and said, "When we win the match, can you please run to hug Al. I've got a bet placed. It's not as creepy as it sounds."

I would've expressed how weird that was but I was concentrating on Al as he raced after the snitch. Don't get me wrong, I found it creepy but I was hoping Gryffindor won because I didn't want to see a bummed Al.

The Random Gryffindor Chick continued, "My friend betted that you would kiss him but I have a feeling you wouldn't."

I raised my eyebrows but decided that I would run and hug Al. The Random Gryffindor Chick deserved to win the bet for a reason I'm still working on.

"Al had caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Lorcan yells above our cheers. "The two teams are shaking hands, "Lorcan added as Scorpius hugged his cousin, Xavier Greengrass.

I made my way to the pitch, not yet running because I wanted the timing to be right. If it wasn't it would be very awkward.

The Gryffindor team came back to earth as a big group with Al in the middle. I started running as Al's feet met the ground. A bunch of teenage girls parted for me and older boys were confused as I pushed them out of the way.

"Al!" I yelled as I flung myself at him. Luckily he caught me and wrapped his hands around my legs so this whole koala position worked. I buried my head in his shoulder, not wincing in pain as his broomstick pressed against my skin. The broomstick wasn't comfortable so I hoped the Random Gryffindor Chick was happy with her winnings.

I was glad Al was playing along with it and was also gripping me so I didn't look too desperate. I released the pressure from my legs and Al took it as a hint to let go of me.

In the movies, it looked so easy. For me it took a lot of planning and mental preparation in case I was embarrassed.

I turned around and immediately regretted it because the rest of the Potter family was there to see Al's first match as captain.

James was wriggling his eyebrows at me like the mad man which he was. The Potter parents had proud expressions. At least Ginny wasn't saying anything embarrassing.

She yelled something about her baby boy growing up.

I'm pretty sure Al was more embarrassed than I was.

* * *

Rose had followed me into the Ravenclaw Tower. Thankfully it was Rose, not another rowdy Wotter. The Ravenclaw's respected her because of her intelligence.

"I know that girl told you about the bet but maybe a year ago you wouldn't have done that!" Rose stage whispered in the quiet of the Ravenclaw Tower.

She followed me into my dormitory and took a seat across me on my bed.

Rose said in an American accent, "You gonna explain or not?"

If I had to trust anybody with the fact I majorly fancied Al it would be Rose. And she told me that she fancied Scorpius. And she would never tell Al unlike some other people who shall not be named. No, not Voldemort.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I held my head in my hands when Rose said, "You fancy Al, right?"

I nodded.

"And it's becoming stronger with every passing seconds," Rose continued.

I nodded again.

"That's how I felt about Scorpius. Do you want me to tell you something about Al?"

I lifted my head out of my hands and nodded for the third time.

"Al suspects something, except he can be a bit oblivious to emotions you he doesn't know you full on fancy him, but he does suspect something. I'd be careful how you act around him."

Rose and I had the rare girly talk about what to do and she explained to me what she did in her situation. To be honest, I know Rose was trying to help me but it was really awkward. If I was someone else I would probably be extremely grateful. In Rose's and Scorp's situation it worked out but Al was even more impulsive than Scorpius and I was way more awkward than Rose.

Eventually she left and I went to sleep, as I always do when I have issues to deal with.

* * *

I felt ecstatic. A bubbly feeling was making its way through my body telling it to send my brain a message, '_you are amazing.'_

I had convinced my mum to let Lucas and me to go to the Burrow straight after lunch with my family and she allowed me to stay for the night as long as Lucas stayed in the same room as me.

It took many angry letters and pleading between us but I managed it.

"Is it alright if I stay for the night?" I asked Al.

"Of course, sweetheart," Al replied placing his hand on his heart.

Al had recently started calling me pet names like sweetheart or darling or when he was hyper, maple syrup.

Yes, he sometimes called me maple syrup.

Did it make me smile for the rest of the day? Yes.

We were sat by the lake, wrapped up in several layers because of Scotland's winter.

"Do you understand any of this?" Al quizzed with a confused expression.

"I don't even understand my life, don't ask me."

"I was hoping for another answer but this one's good," Al acknowledged.

We continued for a while before Al placed his hand over mine making the butterflies explode and beat their wings in my stomach.

"A little birdy came to me and tweeted something very interesting…" Al started with a smirk.

* * *

HAHA end of chapter! I hope you liked that. Sorry for not updating in a while, school's being mean to me and giving me a lot of work.

Please review and tell me how you feel about this story and if you want to see anything in it. Thank you to the people who have actually reviewed!

Adios,

-bluehairedweasley-


End file.
